Hipo y astrid El despertar de los hombres lobo (fanfic)
by The Top Fics
Summary: Este fanfic basado en una historia se trata de Astrid Hofferson e Hipo Abadejo. Astrid es una chica de 14 años que se tiene que ir porque es mordida por un hombre lobo, solo para regresar 3 años despues y encontrarse con una sorpresa que nunca espero de la que se da cuenta tiempo despues de regresar a su lugar natal Berck.
1. La cita y la noche fatidica

**Bueno antes, que nada quiero decir que esta historia esta, basada en otra que se llama "El despertar" que está genial a mi parecer por lo que el epilogo es prácticamente el mismo que los 2 primeros capítulos de la historia, en fin, espero que les guste, ahora ¿Qué les parece si vamos con la historia?**

El despertar de los hombres lobo

(Epílogo) # 1

Han pasado 2 años desde que Hipo derrotó a la Muerte Roja e hicimos las paces con los dragones así que ahora tengo 16 años y el me gana por un año, la pandilla sigue siendo la misma, bueno en comportamiento seguimos siendo los mismos alocados vikingos de siempre porque en apariencia cada uno está ganando sus nuevos rasgos ahora, en especial Hipo, está construyéndose una especie de armadura, pero se le ve bien. Nos estábamos preparando para otra carrera de dragones. Le estaba terminando de pintar la cara a Tormenta cuando Hipo llego e inició la conversación. " Hola". Me saludo con una sonrisa, como siempre 'Hola'. Y así inició la conversación. "lista para la carrera?". 'siempre estoy lista para una carrera'. " pues esta vez estas algo retrasada, quiero decir, mira, ni siquiera te has pintado". 'Yo no me tardo como Patán cuando llega tarde por quedarse hablando con su reflejo'. Ambos nos reímos ante mi comentario, Patán se quedaba la mayor parte del día hablando con su reflejo admirando lo 'musculoso y genial' que es. "De acuerdo eso no puedo negártelo". 'En fin, no importa, Tormenta ya está lista y solo necesito 30 segundos para pintarme'. "Sí?, quiero ver eso". Eso sonó como un reto para mí y todos sabes que yo no me resisto a una competencia así que dije. 'Tu solo observa'. Tomé los recipientes de pintura azul y naranja y pinté mi cara justo en 30 segundos exactos como había dicho. Luego de haber ganado el pequeño desafío le dije con una sonrisa victoriosa. 'Que decías?'. "Mmmm, eres más rápida de lo que pensaba'. Después nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, debo admitir que era algo incómodo, después Hipo decidió romper el silencio. " oye, estaba pensando...en que tal vez, si quieres...tu y yo podríamos.". 'Siii...'. "Amm no sé, tal vez. Salir alguna vez...si quieres". No sé si me acabó de invitar a una cita, pero por la forma por como esta de sonrojado y por como sudan sus manos, asumí que me estaba tratando de invitar a una cita, aunque le falto definir el día, al menos pasó lo más difícil supongo, pero, aunque lo haya besado en algunas ocasiones, no sé porque se pone tan nervioso, no soy un monstruo que se lo quiera devorar, decidí ayudar un poco, después de todo, la idea de pasar un rato con él me gustaba así que dije. 'Claro, te veré mañana, pasa por mí a las 8. Vamos Tormenta, vamos a ganarles esta carrera'. Antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla y Tormenta y yo nos dirigimos a donde nos esperan los otros jinetes para iniciar la carrera y mientras me iba, pude notar que Hipo tenía una mano en la mejilla que besé y sonreía como un idiota, tuve que reírme entre dientes ante eso.

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

¡Ella dijo que sí! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a salir en una cita con Astrid Hofferson! Chimuelo llegó de tras de mí y me dio un codazo con su cabeza, no podía aguantar la felicidad. Cuando me giré hacia él le dije. "Ella dijo que sí! ¡Ella dijo que si, amigo! ¿Chimuelo solo me miraba como si dijera 'me perdí de algo?'. "Invite a Astrid a salir y ella dijo que sí!". Chimuelo lanzo un rugido de alegría, como si al parecer dijera 'al fin'. Esta muy feliz y para mi suerte ella dijo cuándo y a qué hora pasaba por ella, lo que me deja a mí el resto. Estaba pensando en cada detalle de la cita, todo tiene que ser perfecto, el lugar, la comida y espero no estar sucio para mañana. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche que Pata pez me estaba llamando. 'HIPO, HIPO YA DEJA DE SOÑAR DESPIERTO, LA CARRERA ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR'. " ÁAA sí, lo siento". Me monte en Chimuelo y nos dirigimos con el resto de los jinetes para iniciar la carrera

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

/AL OTRO DÍA/

Me desperté con los rayos del sol a través de mi ventana. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Tormenta del otro lado de la ventana con una sonrisa la cual le devolví. Me levanté, me fui a tomar una ducha y me puse mi respectivo traje, ahora con algunas mejorías (N/A Astrid y la pandilla se ven como en la película: el origen de las carreras de dragones). Salí de casa para darle el desayuno a Tormenta y una vez que se lo di, recordé que hoy era mi cita con Hipo, para ser honesta, estoy emocionada, aunque no sé porque, tal vez él me gusta, está bien, lo admito, él me gusta, pero estamos en una relación algooo... complicada, él me gusta, yo le gusto, pero ninguno de los 2 se atreve a dar el primer paso, tal vez por eso me invitó, tal vez va a dar el primer paso. Para ser honesta no sabemos en qué tipo de relación estamos, él me gusta, yo le gusto, pero no somos pareja y cuando unos vikingos de vez en cuando nos preguntan si somos pareja, no sabemos que responder, no podemos decir que sí, pero tampoco podemos decir que no, así que es más complicado de lo que parece. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tormenta me dio un empujón, supongo que está ansiosa por ir a volar. 'Venga mi niña, vamos a volar'. Le dije mientras me subía en ella y despegamos hacia el cielo. Pienso volver a las 5:00 para prepararme, no quiero hacer esperar a Hipo

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

Eran las 4:55 y por fin terminé todo para mi cita esta noche, todo tiene que salir perfecto ya que hoy le preguntaré a Astrid si quiere que seamos oficiales, esta relación que tengo con ella no me molesta, pero es confusa, no sé si es mi novia o mi amiga y para ser honesto, yo prefiero que sea mi novia, me ha gustado desde que tengo 15 años. Es curioso, antes yo pensaba que para conseguir una novia tendría que matar algún Nadder, Gronkoll, Cremallerus u otra clase de dragón,pero lo que tenía que hacer era entrenar a un Furia Nocturna, derrotar a la Muerte Roja y detener la guerra entre vikingos y dragones, aunque creo que con entrenar a un Furia Nocturna fue suficiente, porque después de que Astrid conoció a Chimuelo, se fue acercando más a mí y nuestra rara relación empezó después de que me beso delante de toda la aldea después de haber derrotado a la Muerte Roja, básicamente es una relación de 'hoy sí, hoy no'. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que Chimuelo me daba un codazo. Me levanté y caminé 3 pasos hacia atrás para verificar mi trabajo. La cita será en la cala y yendo una manta para picnic, encima una canasta con pollo, pescado y unos sandwins sencillos pero ricos y 2 antorchas ya que será de noche, que no todo este oscuro y para que también se puedan ver las estrellas. Una vez que veo que todo está listo me volteo hacia Chimuelo y le dije. "Bien amigo, todo está listo, ahora tengo que ir a tomar una ducha". No importa que sea un Hipo, sigo siendo un vikingo y los vikingos no olemos muy bien que digamos, aunque Bocón nos gana a todos en el olor más apestoso. Al parecer Chimuelo estuvo de acuerdo ya que hizo una mueca como si quisiera decir 'si, deberías, apestas'. " Hay por favor, no puedo apestar tanto". Decidí olerme y... él tiene razón, necesito una ducha. Trate de subirme a él, pero se movía. "Aahhgg vamos Chimuelo, entre más rápido llegue a casa, más rápido me voy a duchar, crees que quiero oler así para mi primera cita?". Y era verdad, no quiero apestar en mi primera cita, sería algo que jamás olvidaría. Chimuelo aceptó y cuando me subí en él voló tan rápido como pudo, no sé si debo sentirme ofendido, en fin, no puedo esperar hasta esta noche, solo espero que diga que sí

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

/SALTO DE TIEMPO 7:50 P.M./

Estaba lista para mi cita con Hipo, me puse mi típico atuendo ya que no soy muy fanática de usar vestidos. Estaba sentada en mi cama en mi cama observando mi habitación y mi vista se detuvo cuando vi una pequeña caja en lo alto de mi gabinete, jamás había visto esa caja ahí. Me levanté y me dirigí para recogerla, tuve que ponerme en puntillas para alcanzar la caja. Una vez que la tengo en mis manos, vi que tenía polvo y unas cuantas telarañas por encima, así que lo sople y fue una mala idea porque termine tosiendo unas cuantas telarañas, ¡Aahhgg! Caminé hacia mi cama nuevamente, me senté y coloqué la caja en mis piernas, me sorprendí por completo al ver 2 cartas que en ambas decía: 'para Astrid' y había una pulsera sencilla pero muy linda de oro blanco, una de las cartas estaba escrita con una letra horrible, pero podía entenderla, parecía hecha por un niño de 3 años, mientras que la otra tenía una linda letra. Fue cuando recordé que mi tío Fin me había dicho que mi padre y mi hermano desaparecieron cuando yo nací en uno de los ataques de dragones cuando aún peleábamos con ellos y que mi madre había muerto por protegerme de un dragón cuando yo era una bebé. Tome la carta de la 'linda letra' y decía: 'Querida hermana, bienvenida al mundo de los vikingos, te prometo que, como tu nuevo hermano mayor, siempre voy a cuidarte y te estaré vigilando en todo momento, te aseguro que siempre estaré ahí, con amor tu nuevo hermano mayor'. Me reí entre dientes cuando terminé de leerla, era muy linda y sus intenciones aún más, quería ser como todo hermano mayor, proteger a sus hermanitos. Tomé la otra carta y me sorprendí mucho más cuando vi que era de mi madre y esta decía: 'Mi amada hija, hoy cumples 1 año, felicidades, eres una gran bendición que los Dioses me otorgaron, por eso, quiero contarte un secreto, que te ayudará a superar las pruebas que te prepara la vida: "El valor no es la ausencia del miedo, si no el conocimiento de que hay algo más importante que el miedo". Los valientes pueden no vivir mucho, pero los cobardes, no viven nada. También quiero regalarte esta pulsera, mi abuela se la dio a mi madre, mi madre me la regaló a mí y ahora yo te la estoy regalando a ti, además, también quiero que tengas un trozo de mí siempre contigo. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, con todo mi amor, tu madre'. Cuando terminé de leerla, una lágrima se deslizó por me mejilla, pero rápidamente la retiré, Tormenta al parecer notó mi estado y se acercó con una mirada de preocupación. 'Estoy bien chica, no te preocupes'. Tome la pulsera y la vi por algunos segundos, después decidí que la usaría en mi pierna porque no quiero que los demás empiecen a hacer preguntas y tampoco quiero perder la. De repente tocaron la puerta lo que significa que Hipo llegó. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta para ver a Hipo con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció, al parecer también noto mi estado. "Astrid, estas bien?". 'Si, estoy bien, es que estaba limpiando un poco y me calló algo de polvo a los ojos, pero estoy bien, nada grabe'. "De acuerdo. ¿Lista My lady?". Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano y gustosamente la acepté. 'Lista'. Nos subimos en Chimuelo y emprendimos el vuelo hacia el bosque y a los pocos minutos supe que nos dirigimos al lugar donde conocí a Chimuelo, la cala. Cuando llegamos ahí, todo estaba oscuro, no entiendo lo que está haciendo, entonces Hipo le dijo a Chimuelo. "Puedes darnos algo de luz amigo?". Entonces Chimuelo rápidamente lanzó 2 rayos de plasma que encendió 2 antorchas que iluminaron un sencillo pero lindo picnic. 'Hipo esto es muy lindo'. "Gracias, te encantara la comida si Bocón cocina tan bien como dice". Nos reímos ante su comentado, pero era cierto, Bocón era el vikingo que más sabia cocinar, al menos su comida sabia mejor que la que estoy acostumbrada a comer. Toda la cita fue estupenda, pasamos el rato hablando, contando chistes, haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas pasadas. Estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que Hipo decidió romperlo. 'Astrid...yooo...te invite a salir porque...como sabes tú y yo estamos en una relación algo extraña...y ni siquiera nosotros sabemos si somos amigos o una pareja... así quede... quiero preguntarte si...quieresquetuyyoseamosunaparejaoficial". Lo dijo tan rápido que no entendí nada de lo que dijo. 'Que?'. " Quieres que tú y yo seamos una pareja oficial?". Estaba muy emocionada, además jamás pensé que me lo fuera a pedir. 'Creí que jamás me lo preguntarías'. Le di un beso y se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero después lo devolvió. Cuando me separé vi que era algo tarde. 'Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos mañana… '. Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de terminar la oración. 'Novio'. Me levanté con una sonrisa y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Podría decir que Hipo estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero no lo juzgo, porque yo también. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, escuche un ligero gemido de dolor, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde venía y tampoco que era lo que lo hacía. Me quedé quieta con la esperanza de volverlo a escuchar y así fue, ahora tenía un poco más claro de dónde venía el sonido. Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia donde escuché el gemido y mientras caminaba quitaba algunas ramas del camino para poder ver, al parecer mis oídos no me fallaron porque cada vez escuchaba los gemidos más fuertes. Cuando retiré la última rama me sorprendí por completo cuando vi que lo que hacia esos gemidos era... ¡un lobo!, un lobo enorme, no es que nunca haya visto un lobo, pero es muy raro verlos en Berck y más de este tamaño, era como si 2 lobos se unieran unido tanto en ancho como en altura, su pelaje era de tonos diferentes de café claro, pero estaba tirado en el suelo y para ser honesta, se ve algo viejo, creo que es la edad lo que lo está matando y al parecer es lenta y dolorosamente. Me acerqué lentamente a él, no me parecía un monstruo ni nada de eso, era un ser vivo que estaba sufriendo. Cuando me acerque a su lado me senté junto a él y comencé a acariciarlo con la esperanza de demostrarle que no le haría daño y también esperaba disminuir su dolor, además, tampoco quería que muriera solo, esa sería la peor manera de morir, solo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y levanto ligeramente la cabeza con la poca energía que le quedaba, ahora estábamos cara a cara y de repente escuché una voz en mi cabeza: "Tienes un corazón muy puro y el alma más valiente que haya visto". Giré mi cabeza con la esperanza de ver quien había dicho eso. 'Quien está ahí?'. No podía ver a nadie y el lobo abrió ligeramente los ojos, supongo que está asustado y volví a escuchar la voz en mi cabeza. " Puedes oírme?". 'Oye si esto se trata de algún tipo de broma, no es divertida, ya deja de hablar en mi mente'. Seguía confundida, no veía más que un bosque oscuro y el lobo no veía a nadie más, entonces volví a escuchar la voz y esta vez me decía dónde estaba. "Oye, soy yo, aquí abajo". Giré mi cabeza hacia abajo pero no había nada solo el lobo. "Soy yo, el lobo, yo estoy hablando contigo". Salte y di un pequeño grito, estaba sentada en el suelo completamente impactada, ¿un lobo me estaba hablando?, de seguro me volví loca." No, no estás loca, esto es real, puedes entender lo que digo". 'Que-acaso lees mi mente?'. " No, pude notar que estabas pensando que estabas loca por tu expresión, pero no te culpo, no se ve a un lobo en agonía que habla contigo todos los días, eso es seguro. No puedo creer que sea real… ". 'De que hablas?, ¿que no puedes creer que sea real?'. "La leyenda… si es real". El lobo soltó otro gemido de dolor. 'Oye, ¿estás bien?'. " No te preocupes... escucha, no me queda mucho tiempo...pero aún me quedan fuerzas para decirte quien eres realmente.". 'Qué?, ¿quién eres?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?'. "Escucharme con mucha atención, porque no podré repetirlo. Hay tribus de hombres lobo, son tribus pequeñas, pero muy bien escondidas, para nuestra suerte, los humanos decidieron buscar el hogar de los dragones y no el nuestro y aunque no nos vemos mucho, nosotros hacemos lo posible por proteger a la humanidad, pero es complicado hacerlo sin que nos descubran, decidimos protegerlos en secreto para no asustarlos porque sabíamos cómo reaccionarían si sabían de nuestra existencia, querían acabar con ella, así como querían acabar con los dragones. Como sabes, cada tribu tiene sus leyendas y sus creencias, pero hay una leyenda que todos los hombres lobo conocen y es esta: Todos los hombres lobo luchamos para proteger a la humanidad, pero hay uno que no tiene la más mínima compasión por la vida de los seres inocentes, incluso guarda la cabeza de algunos de esos seres como premio para sí mismo. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso y muchos de nosotros trataron de detenerlo, pero era el más fuerte y no se sabe cómo es, ya que nadie ha vivido para contarlo. Se dice que los Dioses enviarán a alguien cuyo destino, será enfrentar tal bestia y traer la paz a todas y a muchas tribus en el mundo". 'O sea que eres un hombre lobo?'. Él asintió levemente. 'De acuerdo...pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?'. "Tú eres la elegida". 'QUE?'. " Si, como escuchaste, tú eres la enviada por los Dioses para detener a esa bestia". 'Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿cómo es que estas tan seguro?'. "Porque pudiste entenderme. Se dice que, para reconocer al elegido, él debe poder entendernos cuando estemos transformados en lobos, solo un humano tiene esta capacidad y ese humano es el elegido". Ahora entiendo porque no sentía miedo cuando lo vi, prácticamente soy una de ellos, pero cómo es posible. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que me mordieron en el antebrazo. 'Auu'. Cuando baje mi cabeza, tenía 2 hoyos en mi antebrazo. 'PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?'. "Perdóname... es solo que la leyenda no puede cumplirse si eres humana". 'Eso quiere decir que…'. El asintió lentamente con la cabeza. 'ME CONVERTISTE EN UNA MUJER LOBO!?'. El volvió a asentir, no, no esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es cierto, estoy en alguna clase de pesadilla, esto no es verdad. De repente el comenzó a toser y a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. 'Oye!, oye estas bien?, ¡resiste!'. "Perdóname... ve a buscar a Gothi...ella sabrá que hacer...y cumple con tu destino...". '¿Qué?, acaso Gothi también sabe de esto?'. Sus ojos se cerraron en ese instante, pero los míos se abrieron como platos, no sabía qué hacer, ahora era una... Una mujer lobo

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

¡Ella dijo que sí! ¡No puedo creer que estoy saliendo con Astrid Hofferson! ¡Hasta gané unos besos! Ooohhh, nada puede arruinar este momento. Estaba paralizado de la emoción que no pude llevarla a su casa. Chimuelo me saco de mis pensamientos cuando rugió fuertemente, al parecer trató de despertarme varias veces, pero no lo logró. "Ah Chimuelo, sabes que odio que hagas eso, ahh olvídalo, no importa, ¡ella dijo que sí!". Chimuelo me dio una de sus sonrisas, al parecer está feliz por mí. "Vamos amigo, hay que volver a casa antes de que papá piense que nos fugamos de Berck". Y era cierto, tuvieron que haber visto la cara de mi papá cuando se enteró de que Astrid y yo íbamos a salir en una cita, pero, en fin, otra historia. Cuando llegamos a casa entré con la esperanza de que mi padre ya estuviera dormido, pero para mí desgracia, estaba ahí sentado puliendo un pato de madera con una mirada picara. Oh Thor. '¿Entonces? " Entonceess...". 'Tendré una nuera?'. "¡PAPÁ!. 'Oye tengo derecho a saber'. "Pero en serio es necesario la palabra 'nuera'?, no puede ser, apenas comenzamos a salir y ya nos estas casando". Me cubrí la boca al caer en cuenta de que me había delatado, jamás en mi vida había estado tan sonrojado. En ese momento mi papá comenzó a reír como loco. 'Bien, ahora sé que tendré nuera'. "Biennn yooo… creo que mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches pa". Mi padre seguía riendo como loco. 'ESE ES MI MUCHACHO'. Repito, jamás había estado más sonrojado en toda mi vida. Me quite mi media armadura y quede con mi camisa para poder dormir mientras que Chimuelo calentaba su roca. "Buenas noches amigo". Tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Estaba corriendo hacia la casa de Gothi completamente asustada y desesperada, aún tenía la marca de los dientes en mi antebrazo. No entiendo cómo es posible que yo sea la elegida y que tenga que derrotar a un maniático para traer la paz, yo no quería esto para mi vida y otra cosa, ¡¿cómo es que Gothi podrá ayudarme?!, tal vez en la herida sí, pero… ¿porque ese hombre lobo sabe de ella?, ¿y ahora que me va pasar?, ¿me voy a transformar en un monstruo en las noches de luna llena?, ¿voy a atacar a las personas por la calle? Ni siquiera quiero saber, pero según lo que me dijo el hombre lobo, no atacan a los humanos así que espero no atacarlos tampoco. Cuando llegué al pueblo corrí inmediatamente hacia la cabaña de Gothi, que estaba en la montaña más alta para mi desgracia. Cuando finalmente llegué, estaba sin fuerzas, pero aún me quedaban algunas para pedirle ayuda, aunque... ¿cómo empiezo? Llamé a la puerta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por subir corriendo esa montaña, no quise llamar a Tormenta porque no quería preocuparla. ¿Cómo le diría que un hombre lobo me transformó y que me dijo que ella me ayudaría? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Gothi abrió la puerta. 'Hola Gothi, lamento molestar tan tarde, pero… ¿crees que puedes ayudarme?'. Le mostré mi herida y abrió los ojos en cuanto la vio, me hizo señas de que entrara.

/SALTO DE TIEMPO/

Una vez que Gothi terminó de vendar la herida, yo me volví a colocar mi guante y le dije. 'Gothi...tengo que decirte algo...'. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, al parecer para traer a Bocón, pero la detuve, no quiero que Bocón se entere. 'No, Gothi, espera, no busques a Bocón, tengo que decirte algo... MUY...MUY IMPORTANTE, y en serio que no quiero que NADIE se entere'. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en ese instante, escuché la voz de una mujer en mi cabeza, justo cuando había hablado con el hombre lobo. "No es posible...". Mis ojos se abrieron y grite en susurros. 'Gothi… ¡¿TAMBIÉN TÚ?! Ella asintió. 'No puedo creerlo...'."Finalmente...después de tantos años, la elegida ha llegado". 'Gothi...que es lo que voy a hacer?'. Ahora estaba llorando, era una mujer lobo, podía atacar a los que amo en cualquier momento. "Tendrás que ir a una de las tribus, y aprender a controlar tus nuevas habilidades, porque si no aprendes a usarlas, puede ocurrir una desgracia, pero tienes que irte esta noche, si esperas algo muy malo puede pasar, y será mucho peor si eres la elegida, eres la más fuerte de todos los de nuestra especie en el mundo. Te daré el mapa de la tribu más cercana y cubriré algunas de tus pertenencias con hierbas aromáticas para que no puedan rastrear te". 'Quieres que valla a una tribu llena de hombres lobo!?'. "No te preocupes, de todas formas... tú también eres una de nosotros. Cuando llegues, tienes que decirles que eres la elegida, para que puedan darte el entrenamiento necesario". 'Espera, pero como es que me creerán ahora que soy una mujer lobo, la leyenda dice qué para identificar a el elegido, se tenía que hablar con un humano en forma de lobo y si el humano lo entendía, era el elegido. Soy una mujer lobo ahora y un hombre lobo debe reconocer a otro. ¿Cómo se supone que me creerán?'. Gothi se dirigió hacia un escritorio, tomo una hoja de papel y un lápiz de carbón y comenzó a escribir una carta, la guardó en un sobre, buscó en una caja MUY antigua y saco un papel más grande, luego se dirigió a mí y dijo. "Dale esta carta al jefe, su nombre es Sam, y este es el mapa para que puedas llegar, no te queda mucho tiempo, vete, antes de que tus instintos comienzan a hacerse presentes". 'Gracias Gothi'. " No es nada, linda". 'Oye, ¿crees que pueda echar un vistazo por Berck antes de irme? siento que no lo volveré a ver en bastante tiempo'. Ella asintió. 'Gracias, adiós Gothi, deséame suerte'. "Adiós linda, buena suerte". Salí de la casa de Gothi y me dirigí a mi casa a empacar lo suficiente para mi viaje, lo primero que empaque fue la caja donde tenía las cartas, esta es la decisión más dura que he tomado hasta ahora y lo que más me atormenta, es dejar a Hipo, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que me fui sin ninguna explicación? justo después de que acepte ser su novia. No puedo decirle la verdad, jamás me creería, solo espero que algún día logre perdonarme y que podamos volver a vernos. Cuando salí de mi casa, verifiqué que no hubiera nadie cerca y así fue. Me dirigí al establo de Tormenta y comencé a sacudirla suavemente. 'Tormenta, levántate chica, tenemos un largo viaje por recorrer'. Tormenta parecía confundida y no la culpo. 'Ve a echar un ´último vistazo chica, no volveremos a ver Berck en un tiempo'. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras lo decía, tan solo la idea de que me iré me rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos. Tormenta me acarició en señal de apoyo y yo le devolví el gesto. 'Anda, no tenemos mucho tiempo'. Amarré mi bolsa con mis cosas en la silla de Tormenta y luego se la puse a ella. 'Ve con cautela, no puedes dejar que nadie te vea, te veo en 20 minutos en la puerta de la casa de Hipo, pero no hagas ruido'. Ella asintió y comenzó a hacer su recorrido y antes de que yo iniciara el mío, regresé a casa a hacerle una carta a Hipo, al menos quiero despedirme con una carta por lo menos y una vez que terminé, la guardé y comencé a hacer mi recorrido

/NOTE DE AUTOR/

¿Han visto en algunos vídeos que una imagen va desapareciendo mientras aparece otra? eso es lo que pasara ahora

/EN LA CALA/

Estaba en la cala, aquí fue donde todo comenzó, el entrenamiento de un Furia Nocturna y mi relación con Hipo, que al parecer solo duró unas cuantas horas, la sonrisa que tenía mi rostro desapareció y comencé a caminar hacia otro lugar

/EN EL BOSQUE/

Estaba en el bosque en donde practiqué con el hacha desde que era una niña y donde me desquitaba con los arboles cuando estaba molesta, los árboles aún tenían las marcas de mi hacha. Sonreí al recordar eso y continué caminando

/EN LA ACADEMIA/

Estaba en la entrada de la academia. Aquí pasamos las aventuras más locas que un vikingo pueda experimentar, lo que más me divertía era cuando Diente Púa se comía a medias a Patán y cuando le ordenaba a Tormenta dispararle espinas

/EN CASA DE HIPO/

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Hipo y Tormenta ya estaba ahí, justo como le dije, me monté en ella y me subió hasta la ventana de la habitación de Hipo. Entre silenciosamente y puse mi carta en su escritorio, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia la ventana y antes de salir de nuevo murmuré mientras las lágrimas caían lo mis mejillas. 'Adiós Hipo'. Salí nuevamente por la ventana y Tormenta y yo nos dirigimos hacia los muelles.

Cuando estábamos a punto de iniciar el vuelo, escuché la voz de Gothi en mi cabeza. "Astrid". 'Que pasa Gothi, ¿dónde estás?'. "Estoy en casa". '¿Que? ¿Pero cómo puedes hablarme desde esa distancia?'. " Lo aprenderás en la tribu, escucha, estuve analizando tu vida con mis huesos y descubrí que tu padre y tu hermano están vivos y son como tú ". '¿Qué?, ¿están vivos? ¿dónde están? ¿a qué te refieres que son como yo?'. "Sí, están vivos, pero no sé dónde están, pero lo que sí sé, es que también son hombres lobo, eso es lo que vi en los huesos". 'Aayy Dioses, no puedo creerlo... Gothi tengo que irme ahora, muchísimas gracias por todo, adiós'. "Adiós Astrid, cuídate mucho". Mientras hablaba con Gothi Tormenta la buscaba con la mirada y como no veía a nadie y me miraba como si dijera '¿con quién rayos hablas?'. 'Te lo explicaré más tarde Tormenta, ahora tenemos que irnos'. Tormenta y yo despegamos hacia el cielo y mientras nos alejábamos, miré hacia Berck una última vez y otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y callo en tierra de Berck. Espero poder volver algún día.

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia de hombres lobo con hipo y Astrid ¿Qué les pareció eh? Casi 5,000 palabras de fanfic, en fin, espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario sería muy bueno para mí, si quieren que siga la historia solo díganme pues ya tengo hecho la próxima parte del epilogo, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y si no háganmelo saber, nos leeremos en la siguiente. Adiós.**


	2. La huida y la tristeza

**Bueno aquí la última parte del prólogo de esta historia (Por cierto, gracias al que me corrigió con lo del epilogo, lo había olvidado XD) a partir de aquí los capítulos serán de mi invención por lo que ya me puedo despreocupar del copyright jajá. Bueno, en fin hay que ir a la historia ¿Les parece? (y no, no se me ocurrioun mejor titulo no me hagan bullyng jajá)**

El despertar de los hombres lobo

(Prologo #2)

/AL OTRO DIA/

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO

Me desperté con los rayos del sol a través de mi ventana y recordé lo de anoche, tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Me levante y Chimuelo me saludó con una sonrisa dragona. (N/A Jejeje, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió). "Buenos días amigo". Me levanté, fui a tomar un baño y me coloqué mi media armadura, estaba a punto de ir a bajo para darle el desayuno a Chimuelo hasta que vi una carta en mi escritorio. "Adelántate amigo, voy a bajar en un minuto". Chimuelo obedeció y bajo. Me senté en mi cama y vi que la carta era de Astrid, ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente y comencé a leer la carta mentalmente

/CON LA VOZ DE ASTRID/

'Hipo, sé que no te gustan las malas noticias, pero tenía que irme sin avisar, no sé cuándo valla a volver, pero lo que sí sé, es que, si me quedaba, pondría a todos en Berck en peligro y no soportaría lastimarlos, en especial a ti. No puedo decirte porque me fui porque estoy segura de que no lo entenderías, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo aun, te aseguro que no me fui de Berck por tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada malo, por el contrario, tú fuiste la razón principal por la que quería quedarme, pero también la razón principal por la que debía irme, para no lastimarte.

/CON LA VOZ DE HIPO/

No te molestes en buscarme, porque no me encontrarás. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi durante estos 2 años, gracias por haberme dejado conocer lo que se siente montar un Furia Nocturna, gracias por mostrarnos que los dragones son unas criaturas increíbles que hacen que las personas se unan y sobre todo, gracias por haber estado dispuesto a entregarme tu amor, lo valoraré por siempre. Te llevaré a ti y a Berck siempre en mis pensamientos, mi alma y mi corazón, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que nos volvamos a ver. Cuídate mucho.

Att: Astrid Hofferson'

Mi humor callo más profundo que el suelo cuando terminé de leer la carta, mi corazón estaba roto en pedazos, ¿pero, ¿qué es lo que no entendería?, porque no me pidió ayuda en vez de irse? Y lo que más me parte el corazón, es que se fue justo después de que ayer acepto ser mi novia, pero para ser honesto… no estoy enojada con ella, debería estarlo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo aquí dice que no la busque, pero eso es justo lo que haré, necesito saber que le ocurrió. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a Chimuelo esperando por su desayuno, al parecer notó mi estado de ánimo porque su rostro pasó de impaciente a preocupado. "Necesito que comas lo más rápido que puedas amigo, tenemos que encontrar a Astrid". Chimuelo, aunque parecía confundido, acepto. Tengo que encontrar a Astrid

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Tormenta y yo tuvimos que pasar la noche en una pequeña isla porque habíamos volado durante horas. ¿Qué tan lejos puede estar esa tribu?, y eso se Gothi me dijo que era la más cercana. Revisé el mapa nuevamente y vi que ya estábamos cerca. Solo había que volar una hora más hasta llegar hasta la isla en la que se encontraba la tribu, después había que continuar a pie para poder encontrarla ya que están muy bien escondidas, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo el hombre lobo. Mientas Tormenta y yo volábamos, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez Hipo me esté odiando ahora, espero que me perdone algún día.

/SALTO DE TIEMPO/

Tormenta y yo ya habíamos llegado a la isla y ahora estábamos caminando hacia la tribu. Después de horas de caminar, al parecer estábamos cerca, bueno eso es lo que yo veía en el mapa. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tropecé con una enorme pared de roca. 'Auu'. Cuando volví a mirar el mapa, mostraba que ese era el lugar donde estaba la tribu. 'Pero, no entendiendo, ¿se supone que aquí debería estar la aldea, que hice mal? ´ Volví a mirar el mapa y noté que había algo escrito, no sé qué dice, la letra es muy pequeña. De repente, mis ojos pudieron ver con claridad la letra, como si fuera una lupa automática, tal vez a esto se refería Gothi cuando hablaba de mis nuevos instintos. No entendía lo que decía, estaba en otro idioma, pero traté de decirlo lo más bien que pude 'O maior e mais poderoso do mundo, o poder é o valor'. De repente, la roca gigante se movió lo suficiente como para que Tormenta y yo pudiéramos entrar. Ambas estábamos con los ojos completamente abiertos y teníamos las bocas caídas y Tormenta me miraba como si dijera 'como hiciste eso?'. Yo negué con la cabeza en respuesta y es la verdad, no lo sé. Tormenta y yo entramos lentamente y cuando ambas estábamos adentro, la roca volvió a cerrarse, ahora entiendo cuando decían que están muy bien oculta. Caminamos por 3 segundos en una especie de pasillo en la oscuridad hasta que por fin comenzamos a ver la luz al final y cuando llegamos al final de la luz, nos sorprendimos al ver una tribu sencilla, pero muy hermosa, había unas chozas, no muy pobres, pero sí muy bonitas, había muy pocas personas, tal vez unas 15, casi todos de mi edad. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en cuanto me nos vieron. 'Aaaaa…hola?, ¿cómo están? Yooo...quisiera hablar con su líder… y no se preocupen por mi dragón, no les hará daño'. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, repente un hombre al parecer de 40 años, pero era musculoso y no tenia barba y mientras se acercaba a mí se río un poco entre dientes. "Tranquila, no temas, no vamos a hacerte daño, eres nueva en esto de ser una mujer lobo por lo que veo". 'Aammm. Sí, vine porque Gothi me dijo que, si no aprendo a usar mis nuevos instintos, podían ocurrir cosas terribles'. " Y es cierto, ella es una de las sabias de los nuestros". 'También me pidió que le diera esto'. Le entregué la carta y cuando terminó de leerla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego se posaron en mí. "Eres tú... ¡La elegida finalmente ha llegado!". La gente se sorprendió por completo y un señor pregunto. "Estas seguro?". 'Creo en la palabra de Gothi, además, ¿porque mentiría con algo así?'. Los rostros de toda la gente comenzaron a iluminarse y escuchaba que algunos murmuraban. 'no puedo creerlo'. 'Finalmente ha llegado'. El hombre se volvió hacia mí. "Será un honor tenerte en nuestra tribu, mi nombre es Sam, el líder de la tribu". Me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para un apretón de manos, acepté su mano mientras decía. 'No, el honor es mío de poder estar aquí". San giró su cabeza hacia un chico. " Oye Jacob ven aquí". (N/A Jacob se pronuncia yeicop). Un chico se nos acercó y debo admitir que era lindo, pero no le gana a Hipo. "Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?". 'Astrid, Astrid Hofferson'. " Mucho gusto. Astrid él es Jacob, Jacob, Astrid". Jacob me ofreció su mano para un apretón de manos y yo se la acepté. "Es un placer conocerte". 'El placer es todo mío'. En ese instante Sam me dijo. " Jacob te enseñará junto con otros aprendices que tenemos a cómo controlar tus nuevos instintos y una vez que estés lista, yo te daré el entrenamiento necesario para que puedas estar completa, tú fuerza es insuperable, así que yo te enseñaré a controlarla entre otras habilidades que veras despertando en el transcurso del entrenamiento". 'De acuerdo'. "Muy bien entonces está decidido. Te quedaras en mi casa en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras tu casa es construida". 'Está bien, muchísimas gracias'. "No hay problema. Jacob te mostrará la aldea, yo tengo que atender ciertos asuntos. Nos vemos luego". 'adiós'. Jacob y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Luego Jacob me dijo. " Bueno, como ya sabes, me llamo Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake (N/A Se pronuncia yeik). 'Gracias Jake'. "Bueno, empecemos con el recorrido, te encantará la aldea, sígueme". 'Claro, vamos Tormenta'. Comenzamos a caminar y con cada paso que daba, sabía que ahora, esta era mi nueva vida, y que algún día, podre continuar con ella sin ningún problema, solo espero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

/3años después/

Astrid: ¡Vamos Jacob puedes hacer algo mejor que eso! – Le dije mientras me reía y continuaba corriendo nuestra carrera.

Jake: ¿Oye crees que esto es lo mejor que tengo?, ¡porque si es así déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada! – dijo mientras aceleraba su velocidad, entonces Seth habló.

Seth: Corre tan rápido como quieras, de todas formas, ya sabemos quién es el ganador de esta carrera, ¡YO! – dijo en un tono que me recordó a Patán, siempre tan arrogante. En ese momento Lía dijo.

Lía: Eso en tus sueños no puedo creer que tienes 15 años y eres más arrogante que Jacob – dijo en tono burlón

Jake y Seth: ¡Oye! – Todos comenzamos a reír, aunque se sabe que de todas formas yo soy la más rápida, sí todos los hombres lobo somos muy veloces, pero cuando nos transformamos en lobos se activa nuestra máxima velocidad la cual es más rápida que la velocidad del sonido, pero yo no tenía que transformarme para alcanzar esa velocidad, puedo correr a esa velocidad siendo humana, una de las ventajas de ser la elegida, por lo que los chicos tenían que transformarse en lobos.

La carrera consistía en el que llegara primero al otro lado de la isla, pero la isla es más grande de lo que piensan, es tan grande que incluso nosotros corriendo a tanta velocidad, tardábamos 1 minuto en llegar, pero para ir tan rápido, veía el mundo en cámara lenta, podía ver una flor terminar de abrir sus pétalos, a una araña construyendo su telaraña como si me detuviera a observarlos detenidamente. Todos comenzamos a correr a mayor velocidad, ya casi íbamos a medio camino.

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON HIPO/

Estaba volando con chimuelo después de una semana de hacer labores de jefe, Dioses, ¡como extrañaba volar! Y apenas ha pasado una semana, al parecer chimuelo también lo extraño porque vamos a nuestra máxima velocidad mientras hacíamos acrobacias y una que otra pirueta. Vimos una isla a unos metros de distancia, era grande, mucho, entonces le dije a mi amigo.

Hipo: Creo que encontramos otro amigo, y bastante grande, ¿no crees? – le dije mientras le acariciaba a lo que el rugió

Hipo: Vamos a echar un vistazo – comenzamos a aterrizar en esa isla y cuando aterrizamos me quite el casco para poder ver mejor (aunque desde hace unos meses que tengo una vista bastante buena) y era mejor de lo que creí

Comencé a caminar lentamente cuando un pensamiento golpeo mi mente "a Astrid le hubiera encantado este lugar.

Hipo: Hay amigo, como la extraño… - dije con un tono de depresión y preocupación. Chimuelo me dio una mirada de consolación, sabía a quién me refería. Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Astrid se fue de Berck sin ninguna explicación, sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso como para que se fuera… aunque personalmente he tenido mis sospechas nunca supe la razón, tal vez se sintió presionada, o lo hizo para lastimarme, o tal vez… no sé, pero aun así la extrañaba. Tuve la esperanza de que la pudiéramos rastrear con ayuda de RompeCráneos, pero sus cosas estaban perfumadas con hierbas aromáticas, lo único que tenia de ella, era esa desgarradora carta, tiene su olor, pero está muy débil como para que RompeCráneos captara el olor. Entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente

/FLASH BACK/

Hipo: Astrid… yo… te invite a salir porque… como ya sabes tú y yo estamos en una relación algo extraña… y ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que somos si somos amigos o una pareja… así que… quiero preguntarte – ni siquiera pude acabar la frase porque inmediatamente ella respondió

Astrid: ¡SIII! Quieresquetuyyoseamosunaparejaoficial – lo dije tan rápido que creo que no me entendió

Hipo: ¡¿Qué?!

Astrid: ¿Quieres que tú y yo seamos una pareja oficial? – Esta vez lo dijo como un ser humano normal debe hablar

Hipo: [Ay no me preparare para el rechazo, de seguro que estoy más rojo que un tomate hervido]

Astrid: Creí que jamás lo preguntarías – Me dio un beso me sorprendí al principio, pero se lo devolví

Hipo: [Thor Siii] – Después no separamos y ella me dijo algo que creí que tendría estar muerto o soñando para que ella dijera... por suerte no fue así

Astrid: Se está haciendo tarde, ¡nos vemos mañana… – antes de terminar me dio un beso en la mejilla- novio! – se levantó y camino hacia su casa, no puedo creerlo… soy su novio!

/FIN DEL FLASH BLACK/

/FLASH BACK/ (si otra vez… ¡¿Y QUE?!

Hipo: Me senté en mi cama y vi que la carta era de Astrid, ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente y comencé a leer la carta mentalmente

'Hipo, sé que no te gustan las malas noticias, pero tenía que irme sin avisar, no sé cuándo valla a volver, pero lo que sí sé, es que, si me quedaba, pondría a todos en Berck en peligro y no soportaría lastimarlos, en especial a ti. No puedo decirte porque me fui porque estoy segura de que no lo entenderías, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo aun, te aseguro que no me fui de Berck por tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada malo, por el contrario, tú fuiste la razón principal por la que quería quedarme, pero también la razón principal por la que debía irme, para no lastimarte. No te molestes en buscarme, porque no me encontrarás. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi durante estos 2 años, gracias por haberme dejado conocer lo que se siente montar un Furia Nocturna, gracias por mostrarnos que los dragones son unas criaturas increíbles que hacen que las personas se unan y, sobre todo, gracias por haber estado dispuesto a entregarme tu amor, lo valoraré por siempre. Te llevaré a ti y a Berck siempre en mis pensamientos, mi alma y mi corazón, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que nos volvamos a ver. Cuídate mucho.

Att: Astrid Hofferson'

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/ (¡si, ahora sí!)

En ese instante comencé a tener una extraña sensación, como si hubiera algo a mi alrededor, al parecer Chimuelo también lo sintió porque comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa con la mirada. Yo no sentía que fuera malo, aunque aún estaba atento en caso de que algo llegara a pasar me calme para después bajar mi cabeza lentamente.

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Los chicos y yo mientras corríamos sentimos una presencia, aunque no pudimos identificar que criatura era, parecía que venía en compañía de un dragón. Decidimos que sería mejor acelerar el paso para evitar que nos viera.

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

Astrid y los chicos estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían para que Hipo no los viera (o al menos intentarlo), pero Astrid tenia curiosidad por saber quién los visitaba así que decidió mirar quien era mientras corría. Hipo sentía como si algo se acercara a él y venía muy rápido y en ese momento levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de ver algo. Mientras Astrid y los chicos corrían, finalmente llegó lo mas difícil, correr sin que Hipo los viera, Astrid giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y se sorprendió por completo al ver un par de ojos verdes esmeralda. Hipo se paralizo cuando alcanzó a ver unos hermosos ojos azules, aunque Astrid y los demás iban a una gran velocidad, ese momento para ambos duró como 2 minutos, aunque querían que durara para siempre. Los hermosos ojos azules se desaparecieron de la vista de Hipo y lo único que sintió físicamente fue una brisa de viento, suave pero rápida luego no vio nada más que el bello bosque en frente

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

¿Esos ojos, donde los he visto antes? eran magníficos, sentía que podía quedarme toda una vida viéndolos. Los chicos y yo continuamos corriendo, pero ahora con destino a la aldea, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos vieran. Antes de que se convirtieran en humanos, revisamos que estuviéramos solos y así fue. Los chicos se convirtieron en humanos y Jacob dijo la clave en silencio para que nadie la escuchara, bueno, nadie que rondara por ahí. Cuando entramos Seth habló

Seth: De acuerdo, ¡eso estuvo demasiado cerca! - dijo jadeando de nervios

Lía: Tiene razón, ¡tuvimos suerte de que somos lo suficientemente rápidos o de lo contrario nos hubieran atrapado! -dijo de la misma forma que su hermano (N/A Seth y Lía son hermanos, Seth tiene 15 y Lía 20 pero dejan que Seth se junte con ellos porque se comporta como un chico de 19)

Jake: ¡Oigan les juro que esta es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación como esta! -dijo Jacob. Yo no les ponía atención, seguía atrapada en mis pensamientos por eso ojos verdes.

Lía: ¿Y tú?, ¿no te preocupa el hecho de que casi nos descubren? -dijo Lía dirigiéndose a mi

Astrid: Créeme...si era quien creo que era... hubiera sido terrible que nos hubieran visto… que me hubiera visto am.…-dije mientras que mi rostro seguí inexpresivo y los chicos se miraban entre sí

De acuerdo, ni una palabra e esto a nadie, ¡si Sam se entera estamos muertos!, tendremos que suspender las carreras por un tiempo-todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas

Mientras caminaba, la imagen de esos ojos volvió a mi mente y un pensamiento me golpeó d repente e hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos… '¿habrá sido él?'

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

Esos ojos, eran completamente hermosos, quería estar viéndolos en este momento, pero solo se quedaron un momento y después, no había nada más que el paisaje frente a mí. Chimuelo se acercó a mí y se quedó mirando el lugar donde vi los ojos, al parecer él también notó algo

-Vamos amigo, creo que este territorio ya está marcado- dije mientras me colocaba mi casco y me montaba en él, despegamos y todo él viaja pensé en esos hermosos ojos azules, ¿entonces un pensamiento me golpeó haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos... '¿habrá sido ella?'

/AL OTRO DÍA/

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

Me desperté temprano después de soñar toda la noche con esos hermosos ojos azules, no pude quitármelos de la cabeza, eran iguales a los de Astrid, ¿me pregunto cómo estará?, he estado pensando últimamente en que ya es hora de dejar ir a Astrid, aunque siempre estará en mi corazón. Recordé que un día mi padre me dijo que cuando fuera jefe, y ahora lo soy, tenía que tener a alguien a mi lado y de inmediato pensé en ella, en Astrid, siempre quise que ella estuviera conmigo para siempre, pero viendo las circunstancias, eso no iba a ser posible, así que tenia a otra persona en mente, Heather. Ella se mudó hace 2 años y ha intentado acercase a mí, pero Brunilda siempre la detiene por alguna razón, Heather es una buena chica, pero no es como Astrid. Me levanté, tomé un baño, me puse mi armadura y bajé para saludar a mi mamá

Hipo: Hola mamá

Valka: Buenos días hijo-dijo me daba un beso en la frente- ¿y?, ¿cuáles son los planes de jefe para hoy?

-Oh ya sabes, arreglar puentes, construir nuevos establos, asegurarse que los gemelos no molesten a los yaks de nuevo-ella se rio entre dientes- iré a desayunar con los chicos en el gran salón-honestamente prefiero la comida que hay allá, la cocina de mi madre no califica exactamente como cocina

-De acuerdo, iré a volar un rato con Brincanube, nos vemos más tarde

-Adiós mamá-dije mientras salía y antes de irse con Brincanube le dije

-Oye mamá, ¿si vez a Heather le dirías que la veré en la playa? - ella camino de nuevo hacia mí, sabía lo que yo quería hacer

-Estas seguro de esto?, porque tú me hablas de cierta chica que te gustaba. -ella sabía de Astrid, le había contado todo hace ya varios meses

-Lo sé pero...ni siquiera sé si va a volver, ya pasaron 3 años-dije desanimado ante ese recuerdo. Ella suspiró y colocó sus manos en mis hombros

-solo espero que no te equivoques hijo-lo dijo en un tono serio, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue con Brincanube. Chimuelo estaba detrás de mí, me iré a él y le dije

-Quieres ir al Gran Salón a comer amigo? -el asintió

-Bien, vamos

Cuando llegamos al Gran Salón le di de comer a Chimuelo y me fui a sentar con mis amigos. Hablamos de nuevos trucos, la academia y otras cosas mientras Patán y Pata pez coqueteaban con Brutilda, aunque ella no les colocaba tanta atención y coqueteaba con Erett y él, bueno, trataba de escapar mientras que Brutacio rodaba los ojos

-Oye Hipo, Heather te está esperando en la playa-dijo Pata pez recordándomelo

-Ah, sí, cierto, nos vemos luego chicos-todos me lanzaron una mirada divertida, todos menos Brutilda, que me miraba como si dijera 'que rayos va a hacer'

-Vamos amigo-dije mientas me montaba en él y nos dirigimos a la playa. Cuando llegamos, Heather ya estaba allí con su Nadder morado con espinas amarillas Relámpago

-Hola Heather-dije mientras me bajaba de Chimuelo y él y Relámpago caminaron un poco lejos de nosotros para dejarnos hablar y se sentaron

-Hola Hipo, ¿y?, que sucede?, ¿para qué me necesitabas? -me pregunto mientras tomaba su mano

-Heather…Quieres salir conmigo? Ella estaba completamente sorprendida, sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa

Heather: ¡SI, SERÉ TU NOVIA HIPO! -Heather había aceptado mi propuesta, pero por alguna razón, no estaba alegre, no era lo mismo que cuando Astrid me dijo que sí. Entonces me besó y valla que me sorprendí, no la aparté, pero tampoco devolví el beso, no era lo mismo. De repente, lo que menos esperaba sucedió, un Nadder Mortal azul y amarillo aterrizó a unos metros de nosotros, tenía un jinete con un gorro puesto y de la nada aparecieron 3 chicos,2 chicos y una chica, detrás de ellos había otras cuatro personas,3 chicos como de nuestra edad y un adulto como de 43 años, musculoso y sin barba. Heather se separó y me preguntó

Heather: Hipo, ¿estas bien? -yo no le hice mucho caso, entonces el jinete se bajó del dragón y se quitó el gorro para ver nuevamente esos ojos azules. Mis ojos se ensancharon y abrí mi boca y lo único que salió fue

Hipo: ...Astrid?...

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué les parece? En lo personal cuando ley la historia original me quede impactado y no sé ustedes, pero me parece que hasta aquí la historia va bien. Aunque pese a eso como dije al inicio de la historia a partir del próximo capítulo la historia ya será inventada por mí, dejen sus reviews si les está gustando y, hasta la próxima.


	3. Las revelaciones

**Ya que a partir de aquí la historia es invento mío les aclarare algunas cosas:**

 **Negritas para cuando alguno de los lobos como Snake hablan con voz modificada y los ojos encendido**

Subrayada para cuando hablan telepáticamente

[] estos son para cuando están pensando algo

() y estos son para las notas de autor

El despertar de los lobos

#1

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

Astrid: Hola hipo – dijo de una forma tímida mientras me saludaba torpemente con la mano

Heather: Astrid cuanto tiempo [demonios mi relación no con hipo no duro ni 5 minutos]-dijo y pensó mientras corría a abrazar a Astrid

En ese momento solo podía sentir como había muchas emociones anidando en mi interior mientras sentía como lentamente comenzaba a perder el control de mi cuerpo sobre todo por el día y aun peor la noche que era ya que después de lo que paso con nuestros enemigos: Dagur, Alvin (que terminaron siendo amigos) y Drago hice una tontería al sentirme tan indefenso e impotente sobre todo con el ultimo ya que al final termino controlando a Chimuelo obligándolo a matar a mi padre, pero ahora no quiero recordar eso. Por suerte Snake llego antes de que cometiera otra y le dijera algo hiriente a Astrid, últimamente me ha estado salvando de varias situaciones.

Hipo: - Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando de repente –

Snake: Hola, Hipo te necesito paso algo en la aldea – voltea a ver rápidamente a Astrid como si verla fuera lo más normal – hola Astrid, veras Hipo, el aldeano… - volvió a ver a Astrid como si apenas reaccionara – Astrid hola cuanto tiempo

Astrid: Si… claro – no parecía muy feliz de ver a Snake, no la culpo acaba de llegar y ya nos quiere separar, pero es por su bien, podría herirla si no me controlo mientras estoy con ella

Snake: Lo siento Hipo debe de irse, pero cuando termine con "Cubeta" y "Abono" puede darte un tour, la isla ha cambiado mucho, ¿Te parece?

Astrid: ¡Sí! de acuerdo – parecía más feliz, que bueno no quiero que lo odie apenas regrese después de 3 años

Heather: [¡Sí! Eso me da tiempo para dejarle en claro que Hipo ya la supero y ahora me quiere a mí. Maldición parece que Snake me leyó el pensamiento, viene para acá]

Snake: Heather puedo hablar contigo un momento

Heather: Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – Digo un poco molesta

Snake: A solas – Al parecer no le gusto la idea, pero Snake puede ser muy convincente al lanzarle una mirada como solo el, las sabe dar y, aunque a regañadientes, ella acepto

Astrid: Al parecer nada ha cambiado, ¿O sí? – Digo Astrid mientras veía a Snake, aunque ella no lo sabía Snake estaba usando una de sus tantas habilidades para ayudarme a poder estar con Astrid (hipnosis)

Hipo: Cierto, sigue convenciendo a todos a base de amenaza de muerte. – Todos rieron un poco por mi comentario – Bueno, pues me tengo que ir a ayudar a los chicos, mientras tanto pediré que les hagan una casa para que se puedan quedar

Jacob: ¿Para esta noche? – Pregunto extrañado

Hipo: Sí, talvez no lo sepan, pero, los vikingos somos muy rápidos construyendo cosas - Vaya que si nos atacaron hace una semana y casi toda la aldea esta reconstruida

Astrid: Eso es cierto

Hipo: Elijan donde la quieren y la casa se construirá - En ese momento Jacob y Astrid se dirigieron una mirada y Jacob abrazo a Astrid por sobre los hombros, maldición esto me está, enojando, en ese momento comencé a sentir como mis uñas crecían convirtiéndose en garras e hice lo que pude para salir de ahí

Hipo: [Maldición no me controlo debo salir de aquí] Bueno chicos me tengo que ir

Astrid: Espera, quiero hablar contigo

Hipo: [¿Qué? Te fuiste por 3 años y quieres hablar justo ahora] Snake sácame de esta por favor

Snake: Lo siento chicos, pero es urgente y de hecho ya nos tardamos, te lo devolveré en unas horas ¿ok? – Aunque algo decepcionada aceptó

Astrid: De acuerdo

Hipo: Bueno chicos nos vemos más tarde – eso ultimo lo dije con un poco de dolor en mi voz, cosa que Astrid noto

Astrid: Hipo, ¿Estas bien? – Sabia que si habría la boca la iba a ofender así que me limite a asentir

Hipo: [Cállate estoy así por tu culpa]

Snake: Bueno Hipo hay que irnos chimuelo está ocupado así que iremos en Thunder – dijo para después chiflar

Jacob: ¿Quién es thunder? – preguntó, probablemente pensó que yo era el único con un furia nocturna

Snake: Mi dragona – Después de decir esto aterrizo una hermosa furia nocturna con ojos azules

Seth: ¡Wow! Creí que hipo era el único con una furia nocturna – dijo mientras se acercaba a thunder y Snake junto con Hipo la montaban

Snake: Que Hipo les explique más tarde

Fue lo último que les dijo antes de salir volando en thunder con la palabra en la boca, pero no podía seguir ahí sin arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Después de unos segundos llegamos a una especie de cueva en la que estuve la primera vez que me transformé con la luna llena.

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Sam: Oigan, ¿Olieron eso? – Pregunto en el instante en que Hipo y Snake se fueron

Astrid: ¿Oler qué? – Pregunte extrañada

Seth: Si, yo no olí nada, ¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunto Seth sin entender tampoco

Sam: Olía como a un hombre lobo – En ese momento pensé que estaba enfermo o loco

Astrid: Bueno, eso puede ser… no se tal vez… ¡porque estas al lado de 4 y tú eres uno! – Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¡Y DE HECHO LO ERA! O al menos, eso creía

Sam: Si eso lo puedo imaginar – menos mal – pero era un aroma distinto no era como el de nosotros, era más tenue

Astrid: ¿Que estás diciendo? – esto está yendo a un solo lado y creo saber cuál es

Sam: Astrid, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Snake?

Astrid: Muy poco llego una semana antes de que yo me fuera, ¿por?

Sam: Él podría ser el lobo, por eso te lo pregunto

Astrid: Sí, pero, entonces porque solo tú lo oliste, si fuera como nosotros todos deberíamos ser capaces de olerlo – dije pues aparte de ser lo más lógico era verdad

Sam: Porque no es como nosotros – Ya no entendí nada

Seth: ¡¿QUÉ?! Espera, ¿Es como nosotros o no es como nosotros?

Sam: Si y no – dijo con cara de: ¿Cómo les explico?

Astrid: No entiendo – Dije alzando las manos en señal de rendimiento

Sam: Verán, Hace mucho tiempo existió una especie de hombre lobos diferente, un beta de ellos bien entrenado era en nosotros el equivalente a la elegida en este caso a Astrid

Seth: Espera creí que Astrid era la más poderosa de todos los hombres lobo

Sam: Lo es… en nuestra especie – dijo agachando la cabeza

Astrid: Eso no es lo importante, dijiste que un beta bien entrenado tiene mi fuerza ¿cierto? – pregunte con tono preguntado

Sam: Si – dijo sencillamente

Astrid: ¿Y un alfa? – dije aún más preocupada, y al parecer les contagié mi preocupación a los demás pues sus miradas cambiaron a una de preocupación y miedo

Sam: Es 5 veces más poderoso – dijo con una mirada de tristeza, arrepentimiento, y preocupación

Astrid: Sam ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – dije algo decepcionada y asustada

Sam: Se supone que se extinguieron. Los cazaron hasta su extinción… o al menos eso se suponía

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

De repente llega un aldeano a buscarlos para saber dónde hacer la casa durante toda la tarde la situación estuvo tranquila. Como Hipo/Snake prometió en la noche y tras superar su crisis de celos pudo pasar el resto de la tarde con Astrid tras explicarle lo de la furia nocturna de Snake a sus amigos. Astrid quería preguntarle por Snake, pero no quería arruinar la primera tarde que estaban juntos después de 3 años de estar separados. Pero tenía que hacerlo porque Sam se lo pidió

/POR ASTRID/

Estábamos en una colina viendo el atardecer como solíamos hacerlo de niños cuando decido soltarle la pregunta ya que era un momento tan natural que esperaba que si sabía algo no pudiera evadir la pregunta

Astrid: Oye Hipo

Hipo: Dime Astrid

Astrid: Tu sabes cómo es que Snake obtuvo sus habilidades – Esta pregunta pareció sorprenderlo pues reacciono muy nervioso

Hipo: Que ah que te refieres, es decir él me ha dicho que lo obtuvo a base del entrenamiento que ha tenido a lo largo de los años, ¿Porque? – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que se rascaba la nuca inconfundible señal de su nerviosismo

Astrid: [Porque esta tan nervioso, acaso, ¿sabe algo?] Hipo ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, es imposible que alguien sea tan bueno en todo, solo con entrenamiento, si sabes algo dime, está bien, prometo no contarle a nadie

Hipo: Bueno no sé si consiguió su fuerza y esas cosas de otra forma, tu sabes que el no habla mucho de su vida privada, ni siquiera conmigo, además yo no se lo pregunto finalmente es su decisión si él quiere contarme o no ¿no crees? – Aunque en parte eso era cierto necesitaba que él me dijera lo que pudiera decir algo de el un indicio de que era lo que sospechábamos, o al menos eso fue hasta que el olor que Sam describió empezó a hacerse presente, pero pese a mi olfato mejorado no debería poder oler algo más haya de hipo, será posible que… ¡no! Tal vez algo del olor de Snake quedo impregnado en la ropa de Hipo y por eso hule así, sí eso debe ser, decidí no pensar en ello y dejar el tema por un rato

Astrid: Bien te creo – Hipo pareció aliviado por mis palabras pues soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio

Hipo: Gracias por confiar en mi Astrid [Wow eso estuvo cerca]

Debido a la falta de tema de conversación se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo, estuve jugando un rato con la tierra hasta que mi mano se cruzó con la de hipo

Astrid: Hipo yo te quería preguntar algo – dije con nerviosismo

Hipo: Claro Astrid dime – dijo el con mucha naturalidad

Astrid: Quería preguntarte si tu… - Estaba por preguntarle si aún me quería, pero vi 4 sombras en la oscuridad eran: Seth, Lía, Jacob y Sam

Hipo: Astrid, ¿Qué pasa? – noto que me quede perdida viendo la nada por lo que volteo para ver que veía, pero cuando lo hizo ya se habían ido, pero yo no me podía quitar la imagen que me transmitieron.

Era yo en forma de lobo corriendo sin control persiguiendo a Hipo Y a él corriendo gritando por ayuda, pero de forma inútil, lo alcance, lo mordí, lo desgarre mientras el gritaba por ayuda diciéndome que parara, pero yo no podía al final dejo de gritar… lo había matado

Hipo: Astrid – Su voz me despertó de mi trance y apenas me puse de pie llamé a tormenta y me fui

Escuche a hipo gritándome para que volviera, pero no regrese, no quería hacerle daño

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

Durante los siguientes días hipo y Astrid ni se hablaron. De vez en cuando por alguna razón se encontraban y se dirigían una mirada, pero en el momento en que hipo se iba a acercar a Astrid aparecían las 4 sombras y Astrid se iba corriendo de ahí, y esto hipo, ya lo había notado

/PUNTO DE ISTA DE HIPO/

Hipo: Es suficiente voy a ir a ver qué pasa – dijo agitado caminando a la salida de su casa

Snake: No – dijo levantándose de su silla caminando hacia mi bloqueándome la salida

Hipo: Ya han pasado 2 semanas, Tal vez está nerviosa – dije tratando de encontrar una explicación

Snake: Astrid… nerviosa, es más probable que una manada de furias nocturnas venga volando a Berck – debo decir que tenía razón era… es muy difícil poner nerviosa a Astrid – Tal vez ya te supero, como tu intentaste hacerlo con Heather

Hipo: Sí pero no lo hice corte con Heather

Snake: Dirás cuando me pediste que la hipnotizara para que olvidara que le pediste ser tu novia para que pudieras estar con Astrid – dijo con cara de "oye dame crédito"

Hipo: Cuestión de percepción

Snake: Mjm

Hipo: Mira tengo que ver a Astrid, por favor

Snake: Hipo no puedo permitirlo lo sabes ellos ya sospechan (Snake sabe que ellos son hombres lobo, pero cree que será mejor si se entera por Astrid que por el)

Hipo: Prometo que seré precavido, no perderé el control lo prometo, al menos no me transformare

Snake: Hipo – dijo algo fastidiado

Hipo: Bien que te parece esto, voy a hablar con Astrid tú me vigilas desde afuera si ves que voy a perder el control me sacas, por favor solo unos minutos

Snake: De acuerdo puedes ir – dijo a regañadientes

Hipo: ¡Sí! – dije emocionado

Snake: Pero si vas más allá de un puñetazo te sacare arrastrando sin importarme que – dijo serio

Hipo: Lo prometo – dijo animado

/SALTO DE TIEMPO/

Había pasado una hora desde que hipo y snake hablaron, ahora están camino a la casa que se les construyo a las afueras de la aldea

Hipo: Puedo pasar – dijo mientras le hablaba a Sam quien había abierto la puerta pues iba a salir – quiero ver a Astrid

Sam: - miro a los tres que estaban detrás de el – De acuerdo, pero está dormida

Hipo: ¿Está bien? – dije preocupado

Sam: Si no te preocupes solo está cansada

Hipo: De acuerdo – dije mientras entraba a la casa. Una vez dentro fui a la habitación donde estaba en donde me senté un rato a su lado, estaba levantándome cuando se le cayó la manta iba a volver a ponerla, pero vi un tatuaje extraño y una rasgadura. En ese momento me enoje mucho y salí a confrontar a Sam ya que es obvio que le han hecho algo

Sam: Hipo, pudiste hablar con… - no lo deje terminar la frase ya que lo empuje y le dije

Hipo: Que le hiciste – dije molesto

Sam: ¿Qué? – dijo como si no entendiera de que hablo

Hipo: ¡Ella no quería esto! – dije aún más enojado

Sam: De que hablas – dijo haciéndose el inocente

Hipo: ¡Cállate, no me mientas! – dije gritándole

Seth: ¡Oye no le hables así! – dijo empujándome

Sam: Déjalo Seth – dijo tratando de calmarlos

Seth: No él va a aprender a respetarte – dijo señalándome

Hipo: Cállate – dije para golpearlo dislocándole la mandíbula

Sam: Seth cálmate – dijo al ver que estaba empezando a calentarse… literalmente

Lía: Ahí no Hipo corre – dijo con una mirada de preocupación que cambio a miedo y confusión al ver mis ojos

Hipo: Snake lo siento, pero dijiste que no podía usar mis poderes contra humanos, no contra hombres lobo – dije mientras empezaba a correr en dirección contraria a Seth que ya se había convertido

Snake: Hipo Espera no lo hagas – dijo, pero yo no le hacía caso – maldición

Hipo: - Estaba a punto de efectuar lo que tenía pensado hasta que vi a Astrid salir de la cabaña en dirección a Seth… esto podía salir muy mal si no recapacitaba – ¡Astrid corre!

Astrid: Lo siento Hipo – dijo hasta pasar al lado mío para después saltar y hacer algo que creí que solo snake y de vez en cuando yo podía hacer, se convirtió en un lobo, un lobo blanco y hermoso

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer me acabo de convertir en un lobo, justo frente a Hipo, pero no me arrepiento Seth pudo haberlo lastimado, como es joven y obstinado no iba a las clases de pelea no duro más de un minuto, en cuanto lo pateé con mis patas traseras tumbándolo por un acantilado vi a Hipo con una mirada de miedo y algo de asombro. En el momento en que acabe con Seth y Sam le ordeno a Lía que fuera a ver como estaba su hermano, pero, Hipo hizo algo que yo no esperaba que hiciera, sonrió y empezó a acercarse a mí y acariciarme ligeramente la cabeza, por mi lado yo estaba retrocediendo, agachando la cabeza y chillando como perro regañado

Astrid: [¿Qué porque no me tiene miedo?]

Hipo: Tranquila Astrid, está bien – un momento ¿está bien? ¿qué está pasando aquí?

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

Al fin podía ser relativamente feliz, Astrid es como yo, quiere decir que le puedo contar, un momento, conocido a Snake tendré que pedirle permiso para que le pueda contar a Astrid

Hipo: Tranquila Astrid, está bien – intentaba consolarla, estaba chillando como perro regañado – Snake, ¿Les puedo decir?

Snake: No, espera a que llegue yo, será mejor que hablen con uno de mi rango les diga – pensándolo bien eso es verdad

Hipo: Le puedo mostrar mi pie a Astrid para que no salga corriendo – Tal vez salga corriendo por eso, pero al menos así se quedara un poco en shock y no podrá correr hasta que snake llegue y les explique

Snake: En lo personal creo que eso hará que salga corriendo, pero como quieras, pero solo a eso – bueno tiene razón

Hipo: De acuerdo

Me agache quedando ella un poco más arriba de mí. En ese momento vi como Astrid quería salir corriendo motivo de miedo a que la juzgara seguramente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo empecé a acariciarla debajo del cuello bajo el consiente riesgo de que ella me podría arrancar la mano, pero en su forma de lobo al parecer le era imposible disfrutarlo

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

De un momento a otro hipo se hincó quedando un poco por debajo de mí, yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero al parecer él lo noto y empezó a acariciarme debajo del cuello, me molesto un poco que me tratara como perro, pero pensándolo bien no esta tan alejado de mi condición actual

Hipo: Por favor Astrid, no corras – que ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

Después de decirme eso me mostro su pie el cual estaba cubierto por una extraña capa de luz poco brillante, como la de los huevos de ala cambiante pero menos brillante que después empezó a tomar forma, ¿Pero que de…?

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ¿qué dicen?

 **¿los capítulos son muy largos?, ¿les gusta la historia? ¿debería hacer los capítulos más cortos?, etc.**

 **Déjenme sus rebiews e intentare tomar en cuenta sus opiniones en medida de lo posible (y díganme si quieren capitulo especial para saber quién y cómo llego a la historia "Snake"). Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡chao!**


	4. Las explicaiones

**Bueno no queda nada más que decir que lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero mi computadora se descompuso, y aparte en unos días entro a la escuela así que he estado ocupado, en fin, sin más preámbulo (creo que se escribe así) que empiece la historia (y no, no se me ocurrió un mejor título).**

El despertar de los hombres lobo

#2

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

En ese momento la luz que cubría la prótesis de hipo empezó a tomar la forma de una… ¿bota?, como es esto posible solo podría hacer eso si… no, no puede ser

Astrid: Hipo, ¿tú eres el…? – dije momentos después de convertirme en humana de nuevo

Hipo: ¿Hellwolf? (Hasta que me digan un nombre para esta especie los llamare así) si lo soy

Astrid: - estaba retrocediendo no se había mostrado muy agresivo hasta ahora pero más vale prevenir que lamentar cosa a lo que el rio ligeramente –

Hipo: Jajaja tranquila no es a mí a quien le deberías tener miedo – dijo para después quitarse su capa y cubrirme con ella pues al transformarme rompí mi ropa

En ese momento llega en su dragón con alguien arriba, pero no era cualquier dragón, era una furia nocturna con Snake arriba de ella (La parte anterior olvide dar la descripción es alguien con una vestimenta como la de Albert Wesker con una aljaba en la espalda con 100 flechas y dos katanas a los costados con una capucha y una máscara que le cubre la nariz y boca todo totalmente negro) el cual bajo y camino lentamente hacia nosotros sin darme cuenta todos incluido Seth estaban detrás de nosotros en posición de defensa

Snake: **Jm por lo visto han escuchado historias de los nuestros** – dijo mientras miraba a hipo y en ese momento él se puso a su lado

En ese momento vi algo que me llamo la atención y es que hipo tiene los ojos de reptil, ambos los tienen así solo que hipo los tiene amarillo verdoso mientras que los de Snake son de color rojo sangre, en ese momento recordé lo que Sam nos contó y eso es que los betas de su especie tienen los ojos así y los alfas… hay no

Sam: Como es posible, se supone que ustedes se extinguieron – parecía asustado pero enojado a la vez

Snake: **Lamento decepcionarte** – dijo descaradamente y con una ligera risa

Jacob: Volverá a ser así – dijo mientras se le acercaba rápidamente

Sam: ¡JACOB NO!

En ese momento Snake miro a hipo quien de un momento a otro se puso entre snake y Jacob tomando a Jacob del cuello y rugiéndole, por lo que Sam nos contó el control de los alfas Hellwolf sobre sus betas es parecido al de los dragones así que no culpo a Hipo, probablemente Snake se lo ordeno

Sam: ¡Déjalo! – tras decir esto snake hizo un movimiento de cabeza e Hipo lo dejo, pero después de que lo dejara y sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, se vio arrepentido y trato de ayudar a Jacob el cual solo lo aparto

Hipo: Lo siento, no fue MI intención – dijo para después fulminar a snake con la mirada el cual solo se encogió de hombros

Jacob: Descuida, ya sabemos de el inevitable instinto de las betas a proteger a sus alfas, sobre todo si ellos se los ordenan

Snake: Bien, si ya terminamos las formalidades, me quisiera presentar adecuadamente, mi nombre… bueno ya ni recuerdo cual es [¡ _MENTIRA_!] pero pueden llamarme Snake, soy el alfa de la manada "Blood moon", la cual se vio drásticamente reducida cuando crearon una de las pocas enfermedades capaces de matar a los hombres lobo de mi especie, pero, convenientemente, los de su especie no se contagiaron ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa al estilo más psicópata que le daría miedo incluso a un dios (olvide decirles que cuando miro a hipo se quitó la máscara)

Sam: ¿Qué quieres Snake? – su cara y su voz mostraban un cierto enojo

Snake: Nada – dijo con una sonrisa bastante sínica - ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo en particular?

Sam: No creo que Hipo se haya querido convertir en alguien como tu voluntariamente

Snake: Pues te equivocas, fue Hipo el que me lo pidió

Todos: ¿QUE? – ciertamente esto no me lo esperaba

Astrid: Hipo ¿Por qué? – En ese momento hipo salió corriendo a una velocidad que creía que solo yo tenía quise alcanzarlo, pero Sam me detuvo… además recordé que estaba desnuda, así que si lo hubiera alcanzado hubiera sido muy incomodo

Snake: Lo siento, pero tengo que asegurarme de que este tipo no mate a nadie ni que nos descubran, y Astrid si quieres saber porque hipo se convirtió en lo que es, estará en su casa en una hora ¿de acuerdo? – dijo a lo que yo solo asentí

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO/

Bueno, esperaba que me preguntara eso, debo admitirlo, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que me lo preguntara enfrente de todos no supe que hacer así que solo salí corriendo sin importarme nada no quería que todos se enteraran, no sé porque, pero no quería. Me había detenido en una pequeña cueva que estaba a las afueras de Berck no pude más y me eche a llorar en el piso, cuando Astrid me pregunto eso me hizo recordar todos los errores que había cometido y entonces escucho a alguien acercándose así que me seque las lágrimas y me puse en posición de ataque, pero me calme al ver quien era

Snake: ¿Hipo?

Hipo: Snake, ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunte pese a que ya sabía cuál era la respuesta

Snake: Bueno para empezar, siempre que estas triste vienes aquí, bueno, al menos el último mes, aparte te olfatee

Hipo: Me lo imaginé – dije agachando la cabeza

Snake: Hipo, ¿estás bien? – bueno creo que eso es más que obvio

Hipo: Claro Snake solo me gusta sentirme miserable me hace sentir tan bien que me echó a llorar de felicidad – nótese el sarcasmo

Snake: No hace falta ser sarcástico – di una ligera risa por eso para después agachar la cabeza – fue por lo que pregunto Astrid ¿verdad?

Hipo: Esperaba que me lo preguntara, pero la verdad es que no quería que me lo preguntara frente a todos

Snake: ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

Hipo: No lo sé, simplemente no quería que todos se enteraran de que soy un total fracaso en todo lo que hago

Snake: Hipo tú no eres un fracaso

Hipo: Claro que, si no pude proteger a mi padre, perdí a Astrid y muchas más cosas, ¿no te parecen esas las acciones de un fracasado?

Snake: Me parecen los errores de un ser humano, y además, ya viste la razón por la que Astrid se fue

Hipo: Si, pero… - Snake no me dejo terminar, creo que se aburrió de escucharme auto compadecerme

Snake: Pero nada, además Astrid te está esperando en tu casa, no malgastes tus energías en llorar, algo me dice que te mantendrá despierto toda la noche haciéndote preguntas – dijo a lo que yo reí ligeramente

Hipo: ¿Qué voy a decirle?

Snake: La verdad

Hipo: Pero…

Snake: Dijiste que no querías que todos se enteraran de tus "errores" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra errores

Hipo: Si…

Snake: Bien, van a poder hablar a solas, ya después veras que le dices a los demás, ya que, obviamente también van a querer explicaciones

Hipo: Ok – dije no muy convencido

Hipo: Además, tienes suerte

Hipo: ¿por? – dije sin entender

Snake: Tu solo te tendrás que afrontar al amor de tu vida – me sonroje ligeramente por esto – yo tendré que darle 10 millones de explicaciones a Sam

Hipo: Ja, cierto

Después de decir eso fuimos a mi casa donde estaba toda la que ahora se es la "manada de Sam"

Astrid: Al fin llegas – dijo con los brazos cruzados

Hipo: Lo siento estuve ligeramente… ocupado – dije con cara de… no se de que

Sam: Tu – dijo señalando a Snake – tienes mucho que explicar

Snake: ¿Desde cuándo?

Sam: ¡Desde ahora!

Snake: Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez – dijo señalando por lo bajo a Sam para después irse de ahí, seguramente a su casa

Astrid: ¿Ya me vas a responder?

Hipo: Claro, pasa – dije señalando la entrada de mi casa, aunque ella pareció desconfiar al inicio accedió a entrar

Astrid: Y bien – dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala - ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué? Sobre todo, esa última – dijo señalándome

Hipo: Fue hace no más de 3 semanas y Snake me mordió una noche para no alargar la historia

Astrid: Y…

Hipo: En su mayoría fue por… ah – suspire ligeramente – por ti y mi padre – en ese momento ella se mostró sorprendida

Astrid: A que te refieres – dijo acercándose lentamente a mi

Hipo: Digo que si hubiera sido como soy ahora hace 3 años, no te hubieras tenido que ir

Astrid: Si Hipo, pero yo no tuve opción, y de echo no solo me fui porque podía destruir la aldea sino también porque pensé que si me quedaba tu ibas a terminar muerto, o peor, convertido en lo que soy – en ese, momento me sentí un poco mal pues me imagino que se sentirá, pero ahora, se fue para que no me convirtiera en lobo y termine, pues, así

Hipo: Lo lamento, pero aparte de ti también lo hice por mi padre

Astrid: ¿A qué te refieres?

Hipo: Me refiero a que, la razón por la que mi padre murió es porque chimuelo le disparo bajo el control del alfa

Astrid: ¿Y eso qué?

Hipo: Si hubiera sido como soy ahora hubiera resistido el disparo de chimuelo y mi padre seguiría vivo

Astrid: Hipo, eso no fue tu culpa – dijo mientras me abrazaba

Hipo: Si lo fue Astrid – dije sollozando ligeramente

Astrid: Tranquilo Hipo, lamento haberte hecho recordar eso

Hipo: No importa, no lo sabias, además es razonable tener esas dudas

Astrid: Supongo – dijo mientras nos separábamos del cálido abrazo

Hipo: Por cierto…

Astrid: ¿Sí?

Hipo: Hasta como loba eres hermosa – Si ya se, soy un poco bipolar, ¿y qué?

Astrid: ¡Hipo! – dijo dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro

–

Hipo: ¡Au! Menos mal que soy lobo, sino me hubieras roto el brazo

Astrid: Jajaja, que gracioso – dijo, nótese el sarcasmo – por cierto, ahora que me lo recuerdas, quisiera preguntarte algo

Hipo: ¿Sí? – pregunte con curiosidad

Astrid: ¿Te importaría mostrarme como es tu transformación? – cuando termino de decir esto yo me asuste y me puse muy nervioso – o si no quieres está bien, Sam nos dijo que su transformación le duele según las historias, si ese es el caso…

Hipo: Astrid, tranquila, si duele un poco pero no es luna llena así que no hay problema, solo que…

Astrid: ¿Qué pasa?

Hipo: Bueno son 2 cosas, veras como te imaginaras soy un beta y aun peor, solo soy lobo desde hace unas semanas así que tal vez tenga un par de problemas en cuanto a control

Astrid: Tranquilo creo que si me atacas podre contigo – dijo confiada

Hipo: Lo que me lleva al punto 2

Astrid: Que es…

Hipo: Nosotros tenemos 2 transformaciones, una más poderosa que otra, una que es como la suya, que es la menos poderosa, que me dejaría un poco por debajo de ti, y la otra que es una especie de lobo humanoide (como la de "Van Helsing, la típica"), que es la que te iguala, Snake dice que no la use si no está el, pero no creo que deba causarle problemas a "la elegida"

Astrid: ¿Cómo sabes que…?

Hipo: Snake me lo dijo – dije encogiendo los hombros

Astrid: Ay como sea, bueno para ir a lo seguro la que es como la nuestra

Hipo: [Jija de su maíz eligió la que más duele] De acuerdo – dije para después ir a una zona que me cubría hasta la cintura, me desvestí y pude notar que Astrid se me quedo viendo, tal vez suene pretencioso pero la verdad es que desde que estoy entrenando con Snake si me he hecho de un buen cuerpo –

Astrid: [No sé qué se hizo Hipo… pero me gusta] ¿Listo?

En ese momento empecé a Sentir mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo mientras me retorcía hasta quedar de pies y manos (Como un perro)

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

En un momento hipo se fue hasta un lugar que lo cubría hasta la cintura y empezó a desvestirse, dioses no sé qué se ha hecho pero la verdad es que se ve muy bien, está bastante marcado del torso, pero sin ser demasiado grueso, en otras palabras, era delgado pero atlético. De un momento a otro veo que se empieza a retorcer de dolor, ¡Demonios! Ahora empiezo a sentirme culpable por pedirle que se transformara, me conecté a su mente un momento para saber cuento le dolía y… valla que si tenía razones para quejarse segundos después de que lo perdí de vista se alzó un hermoso lobo de pelaje castaño que lentamente se acercó a mi y me hablo

Hipo: ¿Cómo me veo?

Astrid: Tú también eres un hermoso lobo, bueno apuesto técnicamente

Hipo: ¿Gracias? 

Astrid: ¿quieres que salgamos a correr? – dije mientras iba hacia la puerta –

Hipo: Como tú quieras "My lady"

Astrid: De acuerdo, solo espera que me transforme, no quiero romper otro juego de ropa

Después de decir eso como si hipo no estuviera ahí me empecé a desvestir, solo quería ver cuánto control tenia y aunque le costó por como vi que se hacía ligeramente hacia adelante mientras miraba hacia un lado, cosa que por cierto me pareció muy divertido, no sé porque en fin después de eso me transforme menos mal que nuestra transformación no duele creo que hipo siente un poco de envidia

Astrid (versión lobo): Bien estoy lista

Hipo: De acuerdo vámonos – dicho esto salimos corriendo hasta el bosque, para ser sincera se me hizo algo raro que alguien lograra seguirme el paso, aunque al ser nuevo, parece costarle un poco, estuvimos un rato así hasta que Hipo me dijo

Hipo: Astrid

Astrid: Dime hipo

Hipo: Quisiera mostrarte un lugar, ¿Te parece?

Astrid: Claro, vamos

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este 4° capítulo de esta serie díganme que les está pareciendo la historia y ¿Dónde creen que Hipo llevara a Astrid?, denme ideas de a dónde pueden ir, en fin, decidí hacer un par de modificaciones como una mente propia de sus mentes lobo, como una conciencia, lo integrare a partir del próximo capítulo y se representara así:**

 _Esta es su conciencia o lobo_

 **En fin, sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima, ¡chao!**


	5. El paseo el entrenamiento y un lugar

El despertar de los hombres lobo

#3

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

Y así ambos se encaminaron a una cueva que estaba en el norte de la isla estaba algo lejos y querían disfrutar el camino así que bajaron la velocidad y llegarían en unos minutos, aparte…

Hipo: ¿Astrid? – dijo jadeando

Astrid: ¿Estas bien?

Hipo: Estoy bien, pero… crees que podríamos - trajo duro cansado – bajar un poco la velocidad – dijo cansado y algo apenado por no poder seguirle el paso a Astrid

Astrid: Creí que tenías más resistencia, sobre todo tu – dijo refiriéndose a la especie de hipo

Hipo: ¿Cuentas veces debo decirte que soy muy nuevo? Literalmente esta es la tercera vez que me transformo – dijo un poco fastidiado

Astrid: Jajaja – rio por lo bajo – está bien – dijo para después disminuir la velocidad al grado de que si pasaran al lado de alguien lograría distinguirlos perfectamente – ¿mejor pequeño? –

Hipo: Jajaja, que graciosa, mira, ya casi llegamos – en realidad estaba casi al otro lado de la isla ya que antes estaban corriendo en dirección contraria, pero por su vista lo veía más cerca, Astrid ya sabía distinguir las distancias así que, de nuevo, rio, esto estaba siendo demasiado divertido para ella

Hipo: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundido por la risa de Astrid

Astrid: Hipo, la entrada está casi al otro lado de la isla

Hipo: Diablos, tengo que aprender mucho aun – dijo mirando al piso

Astrid: ¿Que no Snake es un gran maestro? – pregunto Astrid curiosa

Hipo: Lo es, pero no es fácil ensañarle a una beta a controlase para no arrancarle la cabeza a alguien cada vez que se enoja, así que se ha enfocado en eso, que, si me preguntas, está bien – dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz

Astrid: Tranquilo todo a su debido tiempo – dijo simplemente

Hipo: Para ti es fácil, pero mi vida es básicamente vivir enojado – dijo perdiendo ligeramente el control por un segundo rugiendo fuertemente a lo que Astrid se tensó un poco

Astrid: Hipo, ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupada pues veía que perdía la concentración y con ella el control

Hipo: ¡ **NO**! – dijo lo que asusto a Astrid, más por decirlo, por la forma en que lo dijo, le estaba asustando a Astrid pues era peligroso que se enojara

Astrid: [¿Qué hago? Si le dijo que se calme tal vez solo se enoje más] – Su preocupación y tensión solo aumentaron cuando Hipo se detuvo, en realidad al principio le alivio pues creyó que estaba tratando de controlarse, pero se asustó al ver que se estaba transformando en la versión que le dijo antes en su casa

Hipo: Astrid, por favor, **ayúdame –** eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono que asusto a Astrid, su transformación estaba por culminar cuando…

Astrid: - se transformo en humana e hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir – Hipo, mírame – no le hizo caso la ira y el dolor del cambio tenían nublada su mente –

Hipo: ¡Me duele mucho Astrid! – dijo retorciéndose

Astrid: Lo sé, tal vez no de primera mano, pero lo sé, dijiste que querías control, así lo obtienes

Hipo: … - en cierta forma eso era verdad, hipo seguía en forma de lobo (Que llamaremos "lobo") a punto de cambiar a su otra forma (Que llamaremos directamente Hellwolf)

En ese momento Astrid estaba desesperada y preocupada por su amado así que lo abraso del cuello (Como hipo abraza del cuello a chimuelo en HTTYD 2) y sintió como el corazón de Hipo lentamente se iba desacelerando y de un momento a otro se separó de él viéndolo a los ojos que reflejaban mucho alivio, seguramente por el dolor que suponía para Hipo transformarse

Astrid: ¿Mejor? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro compartiendo el alivio de su amado

Hipo: Si gracias a ti "My lady" – en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Astrid estaba desnuda, para Astrid no era tan incómodo, estaba relativamente acostumbrada a que la vieran desnuda de la espalda, ¡Pero tenía a hipo enfrente no atrás!, e Hipo no estaba nada acostumbrado para nada así que…

Astrid: Entonces estas mejor

Hipo: Si – esto era muy incómodo así que para solucionarlo Astrid se transformo

Hipo: Sabes te tengo algo de envidia

Astrid: ¿Por? – dijo sin entender, al menos no del todo, pues tenía una idea

Hipo: A ti no te duele al transformarte, eres afortunada

Astrid: Tranquilo, tal vez con el tiempo…

Hipo: De hecho, pero…

Astrid: ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto sin entender

Hipo: Según Snake controlarse en esta forma no es diferente que en forma humana

Astrid: ¿No dijiste que tenías problemas de control?

Hipo: Si, pero ya me había enojado así antes, de hecho, ni siquiera me enoje, simplemente recordé cuando me enoje, es raro – dijo empezando a caminar a la entrada de la cueva

Astrid: Tal vez sea por la luna llena, es en unos días, ¿Recuerdas?

Hipo: Si, en fin, llegamos – Astrid miro dentro de la cueva y se vio algo confundida, solo había un poco de ropa en una mochila

Astrid: Eh Hipo, seguro que no te equivocaste de cueva, no parece muy impresionante, dijo, parece relajante, pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial?, ¿Aquí te mordieron o…?

Hipo: No Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo para después transformarse en humano

Astrid: Eh Hipo, te importaría – dijo volteando la mirada

Hipo: Solo 3 palabras estamos-a-mano – dijo para después jalar una mochila que tenía un pantalón de un material extraño y un juego de ropa como el que Astrid solía usar del mismo material del pantalón de Hipo

Hipo: Ten un regalo así podrás transformarte sin romper tu ropa - dijo lanzándole la ropa a Astrid mientras se des transformaba solo que esta vez fue ella la que se volteo ligeramente para que Hipo no la viera mientras se vestía con la ropa que le había dado

Astrid: Como puede esto ayudar a eso igual tendré que transformarme de forma inesperada sin tener tiempo para quitármela

Hipo: Transfórmate

Astrid: ¿Para qué?

Hipo: Tu hazlo

Astrid: De acuerdo, un momento – digo empezando a desvestirse, pero Hipo la detuvo

Hipo: No hazlo son quitarte la ropa

Astrid: Pero me la acabas de dar

Hipo: Descuida, no se romperá – Astrid lo miro extrañada, pero hizo caso, se transformó con la ropa puesta y después se volvió a convertirse en humana pero la ropa no se rompió

Astrid: Como es posible

Hipo: Es por el tipo de tela del que está hecha tu ropa, se llama tela metamórfica o ropa de quimera sin importar la especie que seas se transforma contigo

Astrid: Wow

Hipo: En fin, entremos

En ese momento hipo bajo la vista y saco sus garras

Astrid: Hipo, ¿estás bien?

Hipo: ¿Qué? – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Astrid estaba viendo sus largas garras – o, descuida, es voluntario – esto la tranquilizo

En ese momento Hipo se acercó a un símbolo que estaba en la pared y metió sus garras en el para después darle vuelta a modo de contraseña y dijo

Hipo: Dans le contrôle, la puissance – aunque ella no sabía porque… le entendió

Astrid: ¿" En el control está el poder"? – dijo ella a modo de pregunta

Hipo: Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo el extrañado

Astrid: No lo sé, solo lo… supe – en ese momento hipo abrió una puerta y al entrar Astrid se sintió en el paraíso, había muchos maniquíes par entrenamiento con todo tipo de armas, dianas de puntería, estantes llenos de armas, había de todo

Astrid: H-hipo, esto es… hermoso - dijo fingiendo llorar y secarse una lagrima a lo que hipo, solo rio

Hipo: Jajá sabía que te gustaría, aunque no seas tan dramática, por favor

¿?: Por favor, no me alaguen sé que soy muy bueno decorando y escogiendo armas, pero es suficiente por favor

Astrid: ¿¡Snake?! Que haces aquí – pregunto

Snake: De quien crees que es este lugar – dijo cruzado de brazos y sin camisa

Astrid: [Debo decirlo él también es muy atractivo, pero prefiero a Hipo] Bien y por qué me trajeron aquí, ¿para darme envidia?

Hipo: No, te trajimos aquí para entrenar

A Astrid le sorprendió eso, ella no sabía que decir, se consideraba afortunada de poder entrenar con un guerrero como Snake, pero no sabía si confiar en él, después de todo él había mordido a Hipo, ¡A SU HIPO! Pero también era por el que lo estaba considerando

Astrid: Pues… no lo sé, nunca eh entrenado con alguien que no sea Sam o los muchachos – dijo ella aun con desconfianza

Snake: Y dime Astrid, ya puedes vencerlos – dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

Astrid: Bueno si, pero… - no pudo terminar porque Snake la interrumpió

Snake: Y, dime algo, ¿crees que, si sigues entrenando con gente que ya has vencido, y que vences siempre, aprenderás algo nuevo?

Astrid: Bueno en cierta forma tienes razón, pero solo lo hare si Sam me lo autoriza – dijo cruzando los brazos

Snake: Descuida, él ya lo autorizo

Astrid: ¿En serio? Como sé que no me estas mintiendo solo para que entrene aquí

Snake: Bueno para empezar que ganaría yo con engañarte para eso, además me imagine que dirías eso así que les pedí que vinieran

Astrid: ¿enserio?

Sam: Es cierto Astrid, le dije que si siempre y cuando tu aceptaras

Astrid: De acuerdo, Snake, no me das mucha confianza, pero no puedo decirle que no a este lugar – dijo mirando alrededor

Snake: De acuerdo, pero ahora que están todos aquí, me gustaría ver que tan hábiles son con las armas, principalmente con las espadas -dijo mientras se ponía sus dos espadas a los costados

Astrid: ¿Por qué espadas? – dijo tomando una espada como la de Snake, pero más sencilla

Hipo: Porque él es reconocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo y quiere saber si conservará ese título – dijo poniéndose su espada como la de Snake un poco más "adornada" que la de Astrid, pero menos que la de Snake en la espalda (Las espadas de Snake son katanas, pero los chicos nunca las han visto, solo Hipo… hasta ahora, claro)

Astrid: De acuerdo empecemos - dijo sacando la espada de su funda

Snake: De hecho, primero, quisiera saber que tan buenos son tus amigos, de ti pues… ya ser que eres muy buena – dijo viendo a Astrid en posición de ataque

Astrid: De acuerdo – dijo metiendo la espada nuevamente en su funda – entonces, ¿con quién quieres empezar?

Snake: Empezaremos de los más nuevos a los más experimentados, o al menos más hábiles, Seth, tu primero – dijo lanzándole a Seth una espada junto con su funda

Seth: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dijo alzando los brazos

Snake: Ya oíste, empezare por los más jóvenes e inexpertos, ósea tu primero, si te hace sentir mejor cuando esto acabe todos me atacaran juntos, ¿se te hace más justo? – dijo ya que nadie había sido capaz de vencerlo individualmente solo aguantarlo, pero todos se terminan cansando

Seth: De acuerdo, pero de todas formas te ganare por mí mismo – otra vez la arrogancia de Seth le costarían una victoria, que de todas formas no iba a obtener

Snake: Entonces, pruébalo – dijo abriendo los brazos lentamente en dirección a la zona de pelea

Lía: Seth, cuando te mate, ¿me puedo quedar con tu dragón?

Snake: En fin, Seth, prepárate, y deja de alardear, no creas que soy fácil de vencer – a esto Seth hizo una risa exagerada intentando provocar a Snake

Seth: bien pues prepárate para que te quiten ese título – dicho esto Seth hizo lo que hace siempre, una exageración, hizo trucos con la espalda que no se veían tan mal, pero al terminar se puso frente a Snake con la espada apuntando hacia él y el de un movimiento se la quitó y lo derribo (han visto la primera película del zorro, así)

Snake: ¿Terminaste? – dijo mirando a Seth tirado – Lía, tu turno – dijo lanzándole la espada

Lía: ¿Te importaría si no? – dijo viendo a los ojos a lo que él solo accedió, aunque en realidad no sabía porque y nadie quiso preguntar

Snake: De acuerdo, Astrid, te toca – dijo a punto de lanzarle la espada hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya tenía una

Astrid: No pretendo ofender a nadie, pero, ¿no debería ir hipo primero? – dijo levantada de su silla viendo a hipo hacia abajo – dijo no sé qué tan bueno sea realmente solo preguntaba – dijo agachando la cabeza

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Había bajado ligeramente la cabeza, dioses, no sé si es porque es un alfa un hellwolf o ambos, pero me siento muy intimidada y es alguien imponente así que me siento incomoda del simple hecho de estar en este lugar

Snake: No eh peleado contigo, pero supongo que están más o menos igual así que ¡En guardia! – dijo mientras me ponía en posición de defensa/ataque y el hacia un par de muy buenos trucos con su espada que no hicieron sino intimidarme más pero igual daré lo mejor de mí me sentiría mejor si supiera usar mejor la espada

Astrid: [Aquí vamos, por favor, no me mates]

Snake: No te matare Astrid tranquila

Astrid: ¿Qué? – dije para después terminar en el suelo debido a un rápido movimiento de Snake que también puso su espada en mi cuello cosa que tenso a todos especialmente a Hipo quien de hecho se levantó y tomo el mango de su espada haciendo que Snake me soltara y me dejara respirar pues me había tomado del cuello dejándome un ligero moretón en el cuello que sanaría en poco tiempo después Hipo vino a verme

Hipo: ¿Estas bien? No te rasguño ¿o sí?

Astrid: No descuida, solo véngame

Hipo: Lo hare – dijo tomando el mango de su espada sin sacarla para después decir al aire

Snake: Listo

Hipo: Listo

Ambos sacaron sus espadas y la verdad es que nos impresionaron, la espada de Hipo era linda tenia toques verdes en la hoja y un mango rojo con verde claro, pero la de Snake era roja de la hoja manchada ligeramente de sangre en la punta con un mango un poco grande que protegía ligeramente su mano en general era roja y negra (Antes de pelear con hipo uso una katanas normal porque de usar su espada normal rompería sus espadas) empezaron a caminar en círculos hasta que hipo ataco fue una pelea lenta, pero después paso a ser una batalla que apenas y pudimos ver en la que hipo saco sus colmillos y prendió sus ojos, pero finalmente la ventaja fue para snake, lanzo sus espadas y en un intento de estocadas snake tomo su espada y se la clavó en el abdomen. En ese momento me asuste muchísimo y estaba a punto de ir corriendo y descuartizar a Snake, pero Jacob me detuvo, ¡Maldición Jacob te odio!

Astrid: ¡NO! déjame ir a descuartizarlo

Snake: ¿Por qué? Ni que lo hubiera matado

Astrid: Lo hiciste infeliz – Snake negó con la cabeza y en ese momento hipo empezó a levantarse con la espada clavada en el abdomen - Pero ¿cómo?

 **De acuerdo sé que me querrán matar por no actualizar, pero, en fin, no eh tenido tiempo entre la escuela y demás, pero en fin díganme ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿porque Hipo sigue vivo? ¿cuentas ventajas le di a la especie de Hipo y Snake?¿Porque Snake no peleo con Lia (enserio diganme porque tenia una idea pero se me olvidoXD)?, en fin déjenme sus rebiews y nos vemos a la próxima**


	6. Las sorpresas y lecciones de caceria

El despertar de los hombres lobo

#4

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Estaba en una especie de shock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Hip estaba de pie con una espada en el abdomen

Astrid: ¡Espera!, no te levantes – dije sentándolo nuevamente en el piso, ¡¿Qué está loco?!

Hipo: Tranquila estoy bien

Snake: Exacto, ahora te importaría devolverme mi espada – dijo sacando la espada del abdomen de Hipo, ¡AHORA SI LO MATO!

Astrid: ¡No!, ¡MALDITO IMBECIL TE VOY A MATAR! – dije sacando la espada que me había dado momentos atrás, pero para mi sorpresa mi espada se rompió en el momento en que choco con la de Snake

Snake: Tranquila, mira – dijo señalando a Hipo el cual ya se estaba levantando, con dolor, pero ya se estaba levantando

Astrid: ¡Hipo!, ¿Estas bien? – dije, pero vi como Snake guardaba su espada y se acercaba a Hipo, ¡A no eso sí que no! – no aléjate de el – dije abrazando a Hipo, pero él me separo y dejo que Snake se acercara a el

Astrid: Hipo, que estás haciendo

Hipo: No me hará nada – dijo, después Snake se acercó a él y puso una mano en su abdomen y otra en su hombro

En ese momento vi como una especie de aura color fuego pasaba del cuerpo de Snake al de Hipo pasando la herida de hipo a Snake para después este curarse totalmente sin dejar cicatriz en Snake

Astrid: Pero, ¿Cómo? – dije sin creer la capacidad regenerativa de snake

Snake: Tú tienes tus ventajas por ser la elegida de su especie, nosotros tenemos las nuestras por el simple hecho de pertenecer a esta especie

Astrid: Increíble

Seth: Oigan no quiero parecer insensible, pero, Snake, lo prometido es deuda, y pues, tu prometiste que al final te enfrentarías contra todos a la vez

Snake: En efecto

Astrid: Bien, pero, te importaría darme otra espada la mía está un poco… cortada

Snake: Si, de hecho – dijo mientras ayudaba a Hipo a levantarse – les tengo un regalo especial

Hipo: ¿Seguro?

Jacob: Ahora es en nosotros en quien no confías, ¡Genial! – dijo sarcásticamente y algo indignado, y siendo sincera yo también

Hipo: No es que no confíe, pero, a excepción de Astrid, Jacob y Sam no sé si sean lo suficientemente responsables para esto

Seth: ¡Oye!

Snake: Descuida Hipo estoy seguro, vengan – dijo haciendo un ademan con la cabeza y mano para que lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos, nos llevó hasta una zona con una puerta especial como la de la entrada solo que con otro símbolo que era el que Snake llevaba grabado en la parte de la espalda de su gabardina. Después de haber abierto la puerta se dejaron ver 5 katanas como las de hace rato pero totalmente blancas

Snake: Tomen – dijo dándonos a todos unos espadas, pero al momento de tomarla…

Todos – Hipo y Snake: Ahhhh – todos gritamos de dolor mientras Hipo y Snake se nos acercaban, de un omento a otro entre nuestros gritos de dolor, de repente Snake, se puso de cuclillas frente a nosotros y tomo nuestros brazos, en ese momento nuestros gritos cesaron pues ya no sentíamos dolor, pero Snake…

Astrid: ¿Qué paso? – dije al ver a Snake de cuclillas agarrando nuestros brazos con las venas marcadas de negro

Hipo: Te preguntas porque ya no sientes dolor ¿no es así? – dijo Hipo con los brazos pegados a su pecho desnudo

Astrid: Si – dije tímidamente pues noté que Snake tiene cara de sufrimiento, ¿será que?

Hipo: Todo ese dolor Snake lo está absorbiendo, en otras palabras, el siente el dolor de todos, pero a la vez – dijo a lo que yo me sentí algo culpable

Jacob: ¿Cómo es que puede soportar tanto dolor? – dijo recordando el dolor que habíamos sufrido hace apenas unos momentos

Hipo: La verdad es que no lo sé – después de que Hipo dijera esto las venas de Snake se "desmarcaron" y nos soltó, pero ya no sentíamos dolor alguno

Snake: - Al levantarse se estaba cayendo como si estuviera borracho o mareado Hipo se acercó y puso sus manos a su alrededor dando a entender que si se caía él lo atraparía, pero eso no paso – Descuida estoy bien solo algo aturdido, pero bueno, eso los beneficiara – en ese momento voltee a ver que la espada que tenía en mi mano al igual que la de todos ya no era blanca

La mía era de un color azul agua, la de Seth, era de un color café tierra, la de Jacob era de un color naranja vivo como el fuego tenue de una vela, la de Lía era de color café como la tierra al igual que la de su hermano, por último, la de Sam era de color (N/A a elección)

Astrid: Que paso – dije pues hasta antes de que las tomáramos eran totalmente

Snake: Bueno en el momento en que las tomaron las espadas se unieron a su alma, para no alargarles mucho la historia les diré que esas espadas son tan fuertes como ustedes, no se romperán mientras que los ideales y la personalidad que tienen ahora siga igual

Astrid: Sorprendente

Snake: Y eso no es todo, pero se los enseñare a su debido tiempo

Seth: Bueno y que estamos esperando, quiero probar esta belleza – dijo entusiasmado como un niño

Snake: - río – de acuerdo - dijo poniéndose en el centro de un circulo que todos incluido Hipo habíamos formado en posición de ataque – solo le pondremos un toque de dificultad a esto, no pueden usar sus poderes, al menos no la velocidad – dijo a lo que todos asentimos

Snake: ¡Listos!… ¡ahora! – apenas dijo esto empezamos a atacarlo estábamos hablando telepáticamente para tratar de coordinar nuestros ataques

Jacob: ¡¿Siempre es así de difícil?! – dijo Jacob a Hipo

Hipo: Este es un buen día, no está dando más que una pequeña porción de su poder – dijo en lo que yo pensaba como podíamos, cuando vi un arco y unas flechas, ¡lotería!

Astrid: Hipo, que tan bueno eres con las flechas – dije con una idea en mente

Hipo: Mejor de lo que la mayoría cree, ¿Por qué? – dijo, ya sé cómo derrotarlo

Astrid: Escucha Hipo, nosotros vamos a distraerlo en lo que tú vas por aquel arco y le disparas por la espalda – si dicen que eso no es honorable y no son los únicos que lo piensan

Hipo: Astrid, eso es de cobardes, no hay honor en atacar a alguien por la espalda – en cierta forma tenía razón, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, él ya está acostumbrado a pelear con muchas personas a la vez, pero nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a pelear en grupo, de hecho, Seth casi decapita a Lía en un intento de cortar a Snake

Astrid: Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma de ganarle por favor

Hipo: De acuerdo distráiganlo – dijo el no muy convencido, pero al menos acepto, este método no es infalible pero no se me ocurre otro

Después de decir esto empezamos a atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas cuando me di cuenta Hipo ya tenía el arco entre las manos y estaba apuntándole a Snake, pero cuando disparo la flecha snake la parto por la mitad con su espada para después desarmarnos a Sam a Jacob y a mi apuntándole a Jacob al cuello y a mi a la pierna (N/A si no saben para qué es esto es porque hay una arteria importante en la pierna, un corte en el lugar correcto y morirás en cuestión de minutos… si acaso)

Snake: Buen intento, hace tiempo que no estaban tan cerca

Astrid: Bueno, supongo que peor es nada – dije desanimada para después Snake retirar sus espadas

Snake: De acuerdo Hipo, es todo por hoy yo voy a salir a correr, regreso en un rato – dijo para dejar sus espadas arco y aljaba quedando solo con su túnica, camisa, pantalón y botas

Hipo: Si, Astrid, te parece si vamos a caminar – dijo hipo poniéndose una camisa

Astrid: Por supuesto, creí que irías con Snake – dije extrañada pues al menos nosotros cada vez que Sam sale a correr lo acompañamos pues es nuestro alfa

Hipo: No, los hellwolfs somos más solitarios que ustedes, por eso los alfas son tan poderosos, y tan raros – dijo Hipo mientras pasaba su mano por mis hombros

Astrid: De acuerdo, oye, pero ¿me permites una pregunta?

Hipo: Astrid, si me vas a preguntar cada vez que quieras hacerme una pregunta, aun cuando solo cuando me vayas a preguntar algo sobre los hellwolfs vamos a pasar más tiempo pidiendo y aprobando permisos que respondiendo y haciendo preguntas así que si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo, si se la repuesta te responderé – me dijo pues al parecer él ya sabía que tenía planeado soltarle varias preguntas de forma disimulada, no debería extrañarme supongo

Astrid: Bien, dime como es que sobreviviste al ataque de Snake, eso debería haber matado a cualquiera, incluso a uno de los nuestros – dije pues aún se me hacía extraño que ahora estuviera hablando tranquilamente conmigo cuando hace apenas unos minutos estaba tumbado en el suelo con una espada en el abdomen

Hipo: ¿Bueno… como te lo explico?, veras nosotros tenemos una gran capacidad regenerativa, al punto de que incluso podemos regenerar incluso extremidades enteras, pero solo si nos alimentamos correctamente – espera… a-a-alimentarse

Astrid: Eso significa que… ¿

Hipo: Si, tenemos que casar cada tanto, como Snake lo hará, de hecho, ahora mismo a mí me está dando hambre – al decir esto yo me asuste ligeramente pues los hellwolfs pueden comer cualquier tipo de carne con hambre… cualquier cosa – ja jajá, descuida, no te comeré, tal vez si vaya a cazar con Snake, ¿quieres venir?

Astrid: No lo sé, nunca eh casado, de hecho, desde que soy loba ni siquiera he visto la sangre – después de decir eso hipo tomo mi mano y con un cuchillo extraño hizo un par de trucos y me corto la palma – auu Hipo!, porque hiciste eso?

Hipo: Eso lo explica, veras ser la elegida de los tuyos es más como ser un beta de los nuestros, así que tal vez no te sanas porque no has probado la carne y la sangre pura, tal vez si nos acompañas y comes algo ese poder se activa

Astrid: D-de acuerdo – dije dudosa

Después de esa platica fuimos a buscar a Snake, al encontrarlo Hipo le pregunto si podía ir con ellos a cazar a lo que el accedió, pero antes tenía que decirle algo ya que Hipo no le digo…

Astrid: Snake: Antes tengo que decirte algo – tras decir esto él se quedó expectante a lo que iba a decir – veras yo nunca eh cazado y la verdad es que tal vez solo les estorbe, ¿en verdad crees que debería ir?

Snake: Claro, de todas formas, Hipo tampoco es muy bueno cazando así que les servirá a ambos, no te preocupes

Astrid: De acuerdo - dije un poco más confiada para posteriormente salir con ellos

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

Sam: ¿A dónde irán? – pregunto al ver salir a Astrid, Hipo y Snake salir juntos

Seth: No lo sé

Jacob: Tal vez fueron a correr un rato

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/ (Si casi todo el capítulo lo va a narrar Astrid)

Salimos a una parte que conectaba con el bosque y nos dijo que nos transformáramos, a Hipo no parecía agradarle la idea, pero no dijo nada creo que esta tan intimidado por Snake como yo, empecé a quitarme la blusa gris que llevaba a lo que ambos se me quedaron viendo por lo que me sentí algo incomoda y me sonroje

Astrid: ¡¿Que tanto me ven?! – dije extremadamente apenada, hasta que recordé algo y ese algo era el regalo de Hipo, ahora entiendo

Snake: Astrid, ¿Hipo no te dio el regalo que te hizo? – dijo confirmando lo que creía

Astrid: Si, supongo que es la costumbre, nunca pude transformarme con ropa, me deberé acostumbrar, aunque no creo poder usarla en la aldea, es muy rara, aunque es práctica es holgada como para poder moverse bien pero resistente para las peleas

Snake: Esa es la idea, el material del que está hecha esa ropa es el mismo de él que está hecho mi traje

Astrid: Me imagino

Snake: En fin, viniste para que te enseñemos a cazar y comer algo, ¿o no?

Hipo: Si, bien hay que irnos

Después de dejar que yo me transformara y después transformarse el, según se después de las 5 o 10 transformaciones les deja de doler y esta ya es la cuarta así que… Después de eso era turno de Snake. Empezó a transformarse, al parecer a él ya no le dolía, cuando quedo convertido en lobo por completo vi que era algo majestuoso, yo amo a Hipo, pero él no es una mala segunda opción, su transformación es en forma de un enorme y hermoso lobo negro era varios centímetros más alto que hipo y que yo

Snake: Listo – dijo para después salir corriendo a la velocidad promedio de un lobo normal (N/A no un hombre lobo normal, sino un lobo normal) unos minutos después nos dirigimos a una especie de claro que tenía muchas huellas

Hipo: Parece ser que un animal grande paso por aquí, tal vez un oso – y tenía razón, después de decir eso salió un oso enorme y nos atacó a Hipo y a mi estaba sobre nosotros, estaba a punto de asestarnos un zarpazo mortal para mí y muy malo para Hipo pero Snake se le abalanzo encima haciendo que el oso se cayera, para evitar que se levantara le mordió el cuello haciendo que se desangrara matándolo

Snake: Lo siento, debí haberlo visto antes – dijo acercándose a nosotros

Hasta ese momento me faltaba el aire por el susto, pero poco apoco mi respiración se fue calmando hasta que respira por mi nariz y al sentir el olor del oso mi estómago me empezó a doler mucho como si no hubiera comido algo hace años tal vez Hipo tenía razón sobre que tenía que comer algo así, pero aun así psicológicamente aun me era algo un poco asqueroso, nunca había comido algo así entonces ambos se dirigieron a mi pues había soltado grandes gemidos (N/Chillidos) Hipo estaba preocupado y con su hocico trataba de aliviarme el dolor, le dije donde le dolía pero era inútil sentí que me quemaba por dentro mientras Hipo trataba de consolarme y Snake acercaba el cadáver a nosotros mientras sentía como mi hambre aumentaba por su olor, intente levantarme pero Hipo me volvió a acostar mientras cortaba un tozo de carne para dármelo, empecé a comer y sabia delicioso, era mejor que cualquier filete que hubiera probado, con el tiempo pude levantarme y me acabe casi la mitad del oso yo sola, después comieron un poco tanto Snake como Hipo y regresamos a la casa de Hipo, después de des transformarnos Hipo dijo…

Hipo: Wow, vaya que tenías hambre – dijo en forma de burla pues yo me comí casi la mitad y ellos no se acabaron entre los dos titánicos lobos lo que quedaba del oso

Astrid: Cállate, a ver si mañana no amanezco como yak embarazada

Snake: Descuida, como es la primera vez que te alimentas, era lógico que comieras tanto, descuida seguirás igual que ahora, aunque te recomiendo que te quedes sentada un par de minutos ante de dormir para que te alcance a hacer digestión todo o podrías enfrenarte

Astrid: Me lo imagino – después de decir esto Snake se encamino hacia su casa – bien iré con los chicos – dije pero antes de salir de la casa de Hipo el me tomo del brazo y me dijo

Hipo: Quédate por favor m´ lady – dijo con ojos de perrito regañado - después de todo ya es tarde y puede ser peligroso

Astrid: ¿Estás seguro Hipo?, que hay de tu mama – dije pensando en que diría Valka al enterarse de que dormimos juntos

Hipo: Ella no vive conmigo, además ella salió de viaje al nido de los dragones, anda – dije con un puchero al que no pude resistirme, al entrar él se sentó en el sillón que había en la sala y yo me senté junto a el entonces ninguno aguanto más y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente nos separamos después de unos minutos y él dijo…

Hipo: ¿Entonces quieres volver a ser mi novia Astrid? – era increíble lo tierno e inocente que podía ser a veces después de eso lo volví a besar

Astrid: ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Hipo: Si, vaya que si – empezamos a besarnos con mas pasión, el empezó a meter su mano bajo mi blusa y …

 **Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les parece eh? Bien sé que no eh publicado en un tiempo y en verdad los siento, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir tranquilamente, pero, en fin, díganme en comentarios si quieren que el siguiente capítulo haya lemon, les digo que nunca lo he hecho así que no esperen mucho, pero al menos lo voy a poner, quien sabe tal vez soy el mejor pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Sin más que decir se despide su amigo, TheBestFics**


	7. La noche de las preguntas

El despertar de los hombres lobo

#5

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

Hipo se estaba centrando en subir la blusa de Astrid mientras iba haciendo el beso más y más apasionado hasta que…

Hipo: ¡Chimuelo! – dijo pues el furia nocturna estaba sobre ellos llenándolos de babas – quítate de encima estas pesadito – chimuelo obedeció quitándose de encima de ambos jóvenes

Astrid: Eso fue desagradable – dijo limpiándose el montón de babas que tenía encima

Hipo: Si, ahora, ¿en que estábamos…? – dijo acercándose a Astrid para volver a besarla, sin embargo, esta lo alejo con su mano

Astrid: Ah, estas lleno de babas de dragón – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano señalándolo competo… bueno, casi XD

Hipo: Bien, además ahora pensándolo bien tal vez aun sea un poco pronto para… eso – dijo rascándose la nuca en seña de nerviosismo

Astrid: Si… oye ahora que lo recuerdo quede de verme con los chicos donde no reuníamos hace 3 años, ¿recuerdas?

Hipo: Claro, oye tormenta habrá salido a volar por ahí, ¿quieres que te lleve en chimuelo? – dijo montándose en el mencionado

Astrid: ¡Claro! Gracias – dijo para después subirse en chimuelo, ella perfectamente podía ir hasta el punto dicho, pero quería ir con su Hipo después de tantos años de no poder volar juntos

Y así pasaron un hermoso rato en un vuelo que iba desde la casa de Hipo hasta la plataforma

Hipo: Hola chicos - dijo Hipo saludando a Seth, Lía, Jacob, Sam y Snake

Todos – Hiccstrid: ¡Hola!

Jacob: No sabía que Hipo iba a venir – dijo con algo de desagrado en su voz

Astrid: Si, bueno lo invite de último minuto, espero que no te moleste Sam – dijo con voz relativamente baja y jugando con sus dedos

Sam: Para nada, me cae bien, además es el jefe de la aldea, ¿no es así? – dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro

Hipo: Se lo agradezco – dijo sentándose al lado de Astrid

Snake: Hablando de invitados de último minuto – dijo señalando con la mano hacia unos dragones que se dirigían hacia su posición

Patán: Hola no sabíamos que iban a estar aquí, ¿quieren que nos vayamos? – dijo sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud ya que usualmente era arbitrario, pero ahora era amable y considerado al menos hasta ahora

Snake: No, descuiden entre más comida mejor, ¿no es así Hipo? – dijo haciendo que Hipo se atragantara con su bebida al entender lo que Snake quería decir

Hipo: ¿Q -que? – dijo con cierto nerviosismo

Snake: Si, mira trajeron más chuletas de yak – dijo señalando a Brutacio y Brutilda quienes cargaban 4 cubetas de chuletas de yak listas para ser cocinadas… claro que con la "receta secreta" de Heather

Hipo: A sí, claro

Pata pez: Bien, ¿y de que hablaban? – dijo sentándose y tomando una pieza de pollo que estaba anteriormente sobre una varilla en el fuego de la fogata

Hipo: De nada en realidad – dijo imitando la acción de Pata pez

Brutacio: Bien pues yo tengo un hermoso tema de conversación – dijo haciendo movimientos exagerados en dirección a el mismo

Brutilda: Sera lo único hermoso que tengas – dijo su hermana molestando a su hermano

Brutacio: ¡Cállate! – dijo levantándose para empezar a pelear con su otra mitad

Astrid: Chicos no peleen – dijo en un tono cansado

Hipo: Bien, tal vez me arrepienta peo, Brutacio cual era ese tema de conversación – dijo

Brutacio: De acuerdo, ahora ¿están listos, si? Masacres hechas por lobos – al terminar de decir esto los 2 hellwolfs escupieron sus bebidas

Snake: ¿Q -que dijiste? – dijo tartamudeando

Brutilda: Lo que escucharon, docenas de ovejas en la granja de Sven fueron totalmente destripadas y carcomidas – termino de decir Brutilda con asombro y algo de miedo al imaginarse tal escena

Brutacio: Si, los aldeanos dicen haber visto a dos lobos extraños tenían rasgos humanos y peleaban entre ellos – dijo sorprendido

Hipo: ¿Y -y cómo eran? – dijo Hipo con la esperanza de que se tratase de alguien mas

Brutacio: No puedo asegurar nada, pero según los aldeanos los describieron con un cuerpo humanoide con rasgos de lobo, uno era de pelaje castaño y el otro era un lobo negro enorme 1 metro más alto que el otro al parecer ambos lobos peleaban por tratar de librar su territorio – por alguna razón Snake había estado tranquilo solo al terminar de decir esta frase pareció extrañado ante el comentario de Brutacio

Patán: La verdad debo admitirlo hasta a mí me dio algo de miedo – dijo con unos gestos extraños en su rostro

Brutilda: Y eso no es todo

Astrid: ¿Hay más? – dijo Astrid ya un poco alejada de Hipo por el miedo que le había causado aquel relato

Brutilda: Si, según Gothi esos lobos estaban peleando por territorio y aunque en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un rayo que el lobo castaño aprovecho para huir por la gravedad de sus heridas seguirán con ese combate hasta que alguno de los 2 mueran o 1 se vaya

Hipo estaba perdido en el relato observando la lama hasta que una carcajada interrumpió sus pensamientos asustándolo ligeramente, cuando alzo la vista, esta carcajada provenía de Snake que ya se encontraba tirado en el piso con una mano en el estómago riendo sin parar

Hipo: ¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso? – dijo Hipo algo molesto

Snake: ¡Nada de eso es verdad! – dijo apenas recuperando la compostura

Hipo: ¿Qué? – dijo Hipo extrañado

Snake: Hipo, nosotros no peleamos por territorio, al menos no si estamos en la misma manada – dijo Snake sin ninguna preocupación de que los chicos estuvieran hay

Hipo: Eh… Snake, creo que sería mejor hablar de esto en otro momento – dijo Hipo esperando que sus amigos no hubieran logrado atar cabos

Snake: ¿Por qué?, chicos – dijo viendo a los amigos de Hipo – ¿les molesta que Hipo sea un Hellwolf?

Toda la bandaXD: No

Pata pez: Mientras no me quieran comer todo está bien – dijo el con su típica timidez

Snake: Oh Pata pez, pero si eres el más delicioso – dijo el sacando su espada haciendo que Pata pez gritara como solo él sabía, pero obviamente era una broma así que empezó a reír de nuevo, pero al estar muy a la orilla cayó

Todos: ¡Snake! – gritaron mientras se asomaban a la orilla para ver como estaba, pero salto desde la orilla tirándolos a todos al suelo por el susto

Snake: Tranquilos, no soy así de fácil de matar – dijo simplemente

Pata pez: ¡Wow!, Snake te importaría darnos un par de datos de tu especie para un registro – dijo Pata pez sacando un libro algo grueso

Snake: Te encantan los registros, ¿No es así? – dijo a lo que Pata pez solo se encogió de hombros – bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Astrid: ¿Por qué no lo hacen como el libro de dragones?, ya saben velocidad resistencia y esas cosas – dijo Astrid haciendo gestos con las manos

Pata pez: Es una buena idea

Snake: Bien, Pata pez tu hazme preguntas y yo te las respondo, ¿Ok?

Pata pez: Ok, ¿Qué tan rápido corren?

Snake: ¿Alfas o betas?

Pata pez: ¿hay mucha diferencia? – dijo haciendo una mueca y viendo a Hipo

Snake: Si – dijo en un tono que parecía que era como comparar la capacidad de volar de los dragones con la de los humanos

Pata pez: De acuerdo, en ese caso ambos

Snake: Los betas corren tan rápido como chimuelo puede volar – dijo mientras Pata pez anotaba con entusiasmo – los alfas corremos una veces más rápido que eso – dijo a lo que todos se sorprendieron

Jacob: ¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo y con algo de envidia

Snake: Si – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

Astrid: Sorprendente, ja y yo que creía que era la más rápida de todos – dijo agachando la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de Hipo pues cuando Snake la volteo a ver una extraña sensación de miedo la invado a lo que Hipo solo la abrazo al notar que su acción fue por miedo –

Y así siguieron durante un rato todos estaban sorprendidos por las capacidades de los hellwolfs tan solo los betas: tenían una capacidad regenerativa tan grande que podían recuperar miembros enteros, incluso si los perdieron antes de transformarse como en el caso de Hipo, su velocidad resistencia, todo, lo único que podría llegar a afectarlos es el frio, hasta que terminaron con las estadísticas de sus capacidades y empezaron con sus tácticas de ataque.

No hacían emboscadas porque eran solitarios usualmente, pero si estaban en manada si las usaban, eran rápidos y sigilosos, cortes perfectos en los puntos adecuadas mataban a sus enemigos en cuestión de segundos, si acaso, hasta que Astrid se armó de valor y pregunto algo que la llevaba incomodando desde hace un tiempo

Astrid: Snake, ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta de algo que lleva un rato rondando mi mente, bueno 2 cosas en realidad

Snake: Adelante, pregunta, por lo visto esta noche se convirtió en una entrevista – dijo a lo que todos rieron un poco

Astrid: Bien, la primera es, como supiste lo que estaba pensando en el entrenamiento, mencionaste la telequinesis, pero no la capacidad de leer mentes, ¿acaso pueden hacer eso? – pregunto Astrid con incredulidad y algo de nerviosismo a lo que Snake rio un poco

Snake: Jajaja, no Astrid no podemos hacer eso, es algo que aprendí a hacer, se llama "lectura del lenguaje corporal" cuando e pusiste a alear conmigo, note que estabas tensa tu manos temblaban y tus ojos reflejaban miedo, así lo supe – dijo Snake aclarando a la perfección la duda de Astrid

Astrid: Bien, la otra cosa, bueno me conocen así que se podrán imaginar lo difícil que es para mí preguntar, pero… Snake no te tengo miedo, no cuando te veo, pero cuando m e miras a los ojos incluso con los humanos, solamente soy capaz de sentir un profundo miedo aunque se te note feliz, y por lo que eh visto, mi manada también, te lo pregunto porque aunque en una menor escala eh visto que pasa lo mismo con Hipo, aunque los chicos no tengan razones para temerle, pero a mí no me asusta

Snake: Astrid, mira es algo normal, no le temes a Hipo porque lo amas, a mí me temes porque no me conoces, ellos me temen… porque me conocen, pero desde ahora les digo, que no tienen por qué tenerme miedo, ¿Ok? – dijo finalizando la conversación, para que empezaran a hablar de otras cosas

Después de un rato, todos se fueran a sus casas, solo que Hipo y Astrid se fueron a la casa de el ya que Astrid, aun se sentía ligeramente intimidada y no quería dormir sola al llegar ambos se acostaron en la misma cama pues Hipo no acostumbraba tener visitas (N/A no malpiensen), a la mañana siguiente despertaron y se alistaron para ir a un lugar en particular, ya que anoche Snake fue retado por todos los lobos a una carrera en la que participarían ambas manadas, sin apuestas a petición de Snake, ya que, al igual que a Hipo, no le gustaban las competencias. Al llegar ahí…

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, al parecer las cosas se van poniendo más interesante, díganme que creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo eh estado trabajando en colaboración con unas amigas para hacer de esta una mejor historia, si ustedes tienen algún consejo pueden dejarlo en las rebiews, también denme su opinión para saber si les gusta la historia o hay algo que le quieran agregar o quitar, o si tienen dudas en algún aspecto. En fin, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo, The Best Fics**


	8. La carrera, l abatalla y el secreto

**Bueno chicos, antes de nada, quisiera pedirles una disculpa, pero eh estado ocupado, pero, en fin, quiero darles una noticia y es que eh decidido que voy a cambiar un par da factores de la trama principal, por ejemplo, la historia está situada en la época de carrera al borde, sin embargo ya había matado a Etocio, así que las razones de que Hipo se convirtiera las reharé, aun no sé cuáles serán, si tienen alguna idea por favor dejen la en los comentarios, solo les diré que se deben reubicar pues la historia ahora tendrá los mismos factores, personajes, etc. de la serie carrera al borde, ¿ok? Bien, sin más que decir, eh aquí el tan esperado capitulo jajá**

El despertar de los hombres lobo

#6

/PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID/

Estábamos llegando a el sitio de la carrera y cuando llegamos ya estaban Snake, Sam y los demás

Sam: Como es que dos de los lobos más rápidos del mundo no pueden llegar a tiempo – dijo mientras nos observaba con los brazos cruzados

Snake: Déjalos en paz Sam, tal vez no durmieron bien – dijo con una mirada picarona hacia nosotros a lo que nos sonrojamos

Astrid: Bueno, venimos a una carrera, ¿o no? – dije tratando de cambiar el tema, y dio resultado

Seth: Cierto, aunque no se porque, todos saben que yo ganare – dijo lo que irrito ligeramente a Hipo y Snake

Jacob: ¡Vamos! Sabemos que soy mejor que tu – dijo a lo que Snake finalmente hablo

Se levantó y empezó a moverse, al principio lento pero al final con su velocidad de lobo corrió hasta el punto de partida

Snake: No alardeen, prueben que pueden hacer efectivo lo que dicen – dijo Snake que, aunque parecía tranquilo, sabíamos que estaba molesto

Pata pez: Chicos – dijo a modo de susurro

Jacob: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con un toque de curiosidad

Pata pez: Tal vez deberían calmarse, los hellwolfs son excelentes, por no decir perfectos en casi todo, así que no creo que Snake aprecie que ustedes le presuman cosas que no tienen, además Hipo es muy joven y quién sabe si se podrá controlar si lo siguen provocando

Jacob: De acuerdo, lo intentaremos

Y con esas palabras nos fuimos al punto de partida, estábamos todos, incluidos Hipo y yo transformados, no sabemos qué tan rápido sea Snake, pero cuando vi que hipo se había transformado supuse que mucho, pues él tiene casi mi misma velocidad

Brutilda: En sus marcas… - nos agachamos ligeramente – listos… - algunos empezaron a rugir –

Brutacio: ¡FUERAAAA! - grito

Empezamos todos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos, al menos hasta que vimos que Snake se había quedado en el punto de meta

Jacob: ¡Vaya! Se rindió más fácil de lo que esperaba

Lo que en definitiva nadie se esperaba era que una especie de mancha negra paso al lado nuestro y se detuvo a unos kilómetros frente nuestro, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, era Snake, como es que si no había salido del punto de partida a la par de nosotros nos había alcanzado y superado tan rápido, aparte en su forma humana, dimos la vuelta y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos en dirección contraria, Hipo y yo dejamos atrás a los demás pero aun así, vimos la mancha negra de nuevo, Snake nos superó una vez más.

Él se detuvo de forma relativamente limpia, solo alzó algo de tierra del suelo por la forma en que lo hizo, sin embargo, tratando de detenernos todos acabamos chocando los unos con los otros, después de eso nos des transformamos descansamos y después de un rato él se acercó y dijo…

Snake: Saben, esperaba un poco mas de competencia, pero igual, bien hecho, mis respetos – dijo haciendo las manos a los lados mientras se inclinaba de forma algo exagerada formado una extraña reverencia

Astrid: Ahí, no te burles – dije mientras él sonreía

En ese momento sonó una alarma en el pueblo que indicaba que nos estaban atacando, fuimos a la aldea y vimos que estaban todos yendo a resguardarse en la aldea, incluso los mejores guerreros, por Thor hasta Estoico iba camino al salón, no sin antes mirar a Hipo y Snake y asentirles, después de que se fuera Valka vino y se dirigió a Hipo y Snake diciendo…

Valka (¡Por fin!): Chicos, los músicos están listos – dijo a lo que todos nos sorprendimos

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos todos

Astrid: No necesitamos músicos, necesitamos guerreros

Sam: ¡Si! Podemos ayudarlos si quieren

Snake: Chicos… - vio los barcos de guerra que se acercaban – no tengo tiempo para explicar, se los mostraremos, pero no traten de decirme como pelear, ¿ok? - no estábamos del todo seguros, pero con lo que nos ha mostrado decidimos que sería mejor dejarlo mostrarnos

Sam: De acuerdo

Snake: Bien, que Valka los lleve a aquel risco, de ahí podrán ver todo lo que pasara – dijo a lo que asentimos y seguimos a Valka

Después de que llegáramos, nosotros corriendo y Valka en Brincanube (cuando Snake les dijo a los chicos ellos estaban con Valka, pero aún no se si hacer que los padres de Hipo sepan de él) nos fuimos al borde del risco observando la pelea a lo lejos cuando escuchamos

Snake: No quería que se enteraran de esta manera – después de eso vimos como en la entrada algo muy raro estaba pasando

/PUNTO DE VISTA OMNICIENTE/

En el muelle estaba Snake parado en la parte superior del muelle a modo de que todos los atacantes lo vieran

Snake: Valka, que nuestros visitantes escuchen nuestra hermosa melodía – después de decir esto apareció Valka por detrás de el mientras habría los brazos

Alzó su bastón y se empezaron a escuchar miles de gritos de fondo, ¿a eso se habrá referido Valka cuando dijo músicos? Entonces recordamos algo que Snake dijo sobre sus tácticas de intimidación, y es que para parecer más intimidantes en su forma humana usaban un instrumento llamado silbato de la muerte que producía un sonido similar a un grito, cuando se acabó Snake empezó a hablar…

Snake: Escuchen no tengo intenciones de pelear con ustedes, nuestra aldea a estado en paz con las demás aldeas por años, les pido por favor que nos dejen en paz – ante esto el líder respondió

XXX: Vinimos por el que se presume es el mejor guerrero del mundo y trabajara para mí, no me iré de aquí sin el- dijo muy seguro hasta que Snake dijo

Snake: - suspiro- **Entonces, supongo, que no saldrán de aquí** – dijo para después empezar a prenderse fuego

Después de que paso un rato, se había transformado en una especie de humanoide alado de color negro, empezó a volar hacia la flota, tomo a dos de sus miembros y los azotó contra el piso desde el cielo y siguió peleando desde el aire, después de un rato hundió todos los barcos mientras que los soldados restantes, que aun podían ser una amenaza empezaron a ser atacados por Snake en forma humana, una vez que la pelea se acabó, bajamos para hablar con Snake

Sam: ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Snake: De hecho, fue eso, un demonio

Todos: ¡¿QUE?! – nadie entendía nada, ni siquiera Hipo

Hipo: No hay algo que se te olvido decirme antes de morderme Snake – dijo acerándose a el

Snake: Si, de hecho si, Valka, saca a todos – dijo a lo que Valka obedeció mientras nosotros íbamos a la plataforma junto con los padres de Hipo y los chicos, cuando llegamos lo primero que paso fue que Hipo le dio un puñetazo, que poco más y le rompe el cuello a Snake, aunque a los chicos les hubiera gustado, pero Hipo parecía tener muchos problemas, principalmente con el control, sus garras, colmillos y ojos estaban a la vista, después del golpe tanto Astrid como Valka lo abrazaron tratando de consolarlo mientras que los demás estaban casi tan molestos con el cómo Hipo, aunque todos se empezaron a asustar pues algo raro le pasaba a Hipo

Hipo: En que me convertiste – dijo mientras se sostenía la mano pues la piel empezaba a ponérsele gris


End file.
